Roselna's Story
by Roselna
Summary: Found by Alonzo outside the junkyard, the queen starts a new life with the Jellicles. DISCONTINUED. Completely not real and untruthful. Read at your own risk.
1. Introdution

Disclaimer: Everyone knows this, but I do not own CATS. In my dreams (that hopefuly will come true).

* * *

Introduction

The first thing Alonzo thought when he saw the kitten was, _Who the heck is that?_ Alonzo had never seen the young queen before. She was small and muddy, and she looked like she was about to faint. That's when he noticed the scratches that were open and bleeding.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, this was EXTREMLY SHORT, and I know that, but Roselna had to get to the junkyard **somehow. **But don't worry, the other chapters will be longer. So, with that said, review and read on! (Please)


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter One: Introductions

"Jenny! A kitten's been hurt!" Alonzo exclaimed as he burst into the Gumbie cat's den.

"Was it Pouncivul or Tumblebrutus? Those two are always fighting," Jenny said in frustration.

"No! It's a new little queen! Never seen her before! But she's got some pretty bad-looking scratches and I think she may have already lost a lot of blood," Alonzo gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, why didn't you bring her?"

"She wouldn't let me! Any time I got to close, she would hiss and scratch. She'll be a good fighter, I can tell you that firsthand,"

"Toms, always thinking about fighting," Jenny muttered. "Let's get going. That poor little kitten!"

* * *

A few hours later, the queen was fast asleep on a blanket in the Gumbie cat's den. She had put up quite a fight about coming, but had given in when the world had started spinning. The little kit's scratches weren't too bad, but she really needed some rest. But the sound of laughing kits soon woke her up. Then two kittens came bounding in, a queen with ocean-colored eyes and a sleek black, silver, and white tom. And most kittens don't like it when a furry black, silver and white ball flies at them out of nowhere.

"OFFF!" The little queen hit the unsuspecting tom right in the stomach.

"What in Everlasting Cat was that?" the queen with the ocean-colored eyes exclaimed.

"Dunno, but it HURT!" the tom answered, rubbing at the spot where he had been hit. Then the kitten looked around and saw the little queen getting ready for a second attack. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, fluffball. Why'd you do that?"

"You scared me. Most kittens don't like being woken up by strange queens and toms," she shot at him.

"Well, I'm Aquavera. And that's Coricopat," the other queen said, nodding towards the tom.

"I can talk too, you know," Coricopat muttered.

"My name is Roselna." The kitten said, calm enough to sit down.

"So THAT'S your name!" Jennyanydots was walking into the den, and seeing the other kittens said, "Why don't you three go to the kitten area?"

* * *

All the kittens were crowding around Roselna, trying to get to know her. Or, at least, the queens were. The toms were pouncing on each other, and Roselna longed to join them. But then all the queens started squealing, except Aquavera. The Rum Tum Tugger was in the building.

"So, new kitten are you?" Tugger asked, tickling Roselna under the chin. BIG mistake. The kitten sat in shock for a moment, but when Tugger's back was turned, dropped into pounce position.

"Tugger…" Coricopat said, eyes getting wide. "I don't think that was a good idea…"

"What, welcoming a new… GAHHH!" Tugger went down, Roselna on top of him with her claws sinking into his fur, hissing. Some of the queens, such as Etcetera and Electra, gasped. A few of the toms laughed, and when Roselna looked up and saw that, she flushed and got off. At least Tugger knew she was not to be messed with.

"Hey, what just happened?" asked a silver tabby, just walking up.

"New kitten jus' took down Tugga! Ya shudda seen it, Munkustrap!" a orange kitten told the tom what had happened, and Munkustrap fought to keep a straight face.

"Thanks for filling me in, Mungojerrie."

Roselna had gone off with Aqua, to meet two other queens that hated Tugger.

"Roselna, Hazelthorn and Tantamiri. Hazel and Tanta, Roselna." The kittens happily started talking. When they started talking about special abilities, Roselna showed them all of the acrobatics she knew. When the queen was done, she turned around and saw all the kittens staring at her. Roselna flushed and ran, leaving everyone staring after her.

"Hey, Tumblebrutus, you should go find her!" Alonzo teased.

* * *

Roselna fled form the kitten area and ran smack into a tire. She sat down, woozy, and watched what was going on. A red queen seemed to be giving a younger black and gold one a lesson on something. Then the red queen pointed at a silver tom, as Roselna recognized as Munkustrap. The tom appeared to be in deep thought. The two queens went up to him and talked. As they left, the younger queen nuzzled Munkustrap. The tom appeared unfazed, but after they had gone, the silver tabby sat up like he had been electrocuted and turned towards where the queens had gone.

"Hmm…" Roselna was puzzled. Why had the queen done that, and why and the tom reacted so late? Must be one of those things. But the young queen didn't have anymore time to think about it. Her friends had found her.

"That was ah-mazing! Why'd you run?" Aquavera asked.

"You should have seen the looks on the kitten's faces! I thought Tumble was gonna pass out!" Tantamiri laughed.

"Wait, who's Tumble?" Roselna asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, you're new. Forgot. He's only the most acrobatic tom in the junkyard!" Hazel said.

"Oh, how Alonzo is going to torture him now! That tom is always looking for someone to tease, and now you've given him a new victim!" Tantamiri said, still giggling.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

An excert from Demeter's Life by Sleeping Tiger was in this chapter, when Bomba was with Deme when Roselna ran into the tire. Not my idea, I give all credit to Sleeping Tiger. Other that that, not much to say for this chapter, just please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Ideas: Both Good and Bad

Chapter Two: Ideas: Both Good and Bad

As a few weeks passed, Roselna made friends with most of the cats. The toms let her play with them, quickly learning that they didn't have to take it easy on her. Tumblebrutus was the only tom that the queen couldn't take down very easily, mainly because he could jump just as high and do as many acrobatic attacks as she could. The only downfall to this is when Alonzo would come when they were up against each other, and start teasing them. It made them both lose concentration.

All of the kittens were growing up into cats. Though they didn't act like it. Alonzo was teasing the two acrobats as badly as ever, and Tugger had his …… ways. But the biggest change was how kittens acted around each other… when queens were with toms and when toms were with queens. All the kittens were taking to another. Aquavera was skitterish around Coricopat, and Hazel would act withdrawn around Mungojerrie. Tantamiri just acted plain out crazy after the presence of Mistoffelees. But then those six got closer. Roselna… she flushed a lot around Tumblebrutus, remembering how their first meeting had gone. They were both utterly embarrassed.

The only peaceful nights were when the young cats went to their owners' houses. And then Roselna's friends plus the three toms got a not-so-funny idea from Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger. They decided that their two friends needed a push towards each other. They made sure that Tumble and Roselna didn't hear what happened, and then Aqua, Tanta, and Hazel asked Roselna if she wanted to visit Tumblebrutus at his house.

"Come on, Roselna. It's not the first time we've visited him," Aqua whined.

"Yeah, but, why do you want to take me now?" Roselna asked, feeling a little cautious.

"Because Alonzo's at his owner's tonight. If we had taken you with him around, he would have tortured you two to death," Tantamiri reasoned, thinking on her paws.

"Well, I guess. But you guys have to make sure he knows we're coming.

Earlier that day…

"Ya know, Tumble, ya should take a break. 'Lonzo's been drivin' ya and Roselna insane. Why don' cha' go to ya owna's house?" Mungojerrie said. It was up to him, Mistoffelees and Coricopat to make sure Tumble was gone by noon.

"Come on, Tumble. You really do deserve a break. Mungo's actually right for once," Coricopat added.

"They're telling the truth, Tumble. You could use a bit of attention. And we'll come and visit you later tonight," Misto said quietly.

"Maybe you guys are right. I would like some peace and quite for a change," Tumblebrutus said, making up his mind.

The other three shared secret smiles. Their mission was complete.

* * *

Later that evening, Roselna was walking with the other six to Tumble's house. The others were paired off, leaving Roselna feeling left out. When they got to the house, the toms brought them around to the cat door.

"Okay, go on in, Roselna," Coricopat said. The queen looked around, then said,

"Okay." Roselna slipped through the door, Then Mungo yelled,

"Quick! Get that pot o' flowas' in front o' the door!"

"What?" Roselna yelped from inside. "Guys?" Then, from behind her, there was a growl.

* * *

"Oh, will you stop growling already?" Tumble yelled at the kitchen. "Stupid pollicle," he muttered.

"Hermes? What's wrong, boy?" a voice called form upstairs.

Tumble decided to see what was going on. He hopped down from his comfortable position on the couch to the floor. When he got to the kitchen, he couldn't believe his eyes. Cornered by Hermes, the queen that wasn't afraid to pounce on a hungry Alonzo, was shivering with fear. The tom launched himself between the terrified queen and the pollicle and growled. But not before a human showed up in the kitchen doorway and saw the whole thing unfold.

"Apollo!" she exclaimed, amazed at what her cat had done. The cat had never growled at anything. Never. And then she noticed the shivering cat behind hers.

"Hello, little one! Where did you come from?" the human cooed, picking up the terrified Roselna. Then she saw the look her cat was giving her, and put the queen down. Then she went and started fixing some cat food for the queen.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you act like that!" Tumble said.

"I…um…..well I…" Roselna tried to explain, but she was too embarrassed.

"Here you go, Apollo! Your friend must be hungry," the human said, placing a bowl of food on the floor. Tumblebrutus let Roselna eat, and then led her into the living room and onto the couch.

"So….are the others coming? They said they'd be here," Tumble said.

"Well, they were, but once I went through the door, Mungo yelled something about getting flowers in front of it, and then the pollicle…" Roselna trailed off, her encounter with the dog still fresh in her mind.

"Okay, Apollo, your friend can stay. I just called Mum, she said yes!" the human said.

"Thanks, Amy," Tumble mewed, hopping off the couch to rub against her leg.

"Oh, wait till Elizabeth hears! Another cat!" Amy exclaimed.

But then the pollicle was growling at Roselna again. Tumblebrutus tensed and growled at the dog.

"Maybe 'friend' is and understatement. What do you think, Elizabeth?" Amy asked the other human coming downstairs.

"I would defiantly say girlfriend! Look at Apollo, I mean, he never growls!" Elizabeth said, looking at the brown and white tom. And her comment was making the tom blush, which made Roselna confused.

"Wait, what's a girlfriend?" Roselna asked, making the tom blush deeper, which confused her even more.

"They think you're…well, my mate," he muttered, pawing at the floor.

"What?" yelped the queen for the second time that night. She dove under the couch as if trying to hide form embarrassment, and hit her head on the wall once underneath. "MFFF!" she peeked out form the couch and murmured, "Not my best idea."

Tumblebrutus walked over chuckling. Roselna could be very entertaining. But then he caught the scent of the only thing humans absolutely love to see him eat.

"What's that smell?" Roselna asked, rubbing her head with her paw.

"The only thing Alonzo won't eat, even if he's starving," Tumble muttered in disgust.

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Roselna said, slinking out from her position under the couch and nuzzling the surprised tom. He sat in shock for a moment, but then said,

"You've never had to eat one!"

"Apollo! I've got a treat!" Elizabeth called from the kitchen. Tumblebrutus groaned, but obediently went to the kitchen.

That's when Roselna decided to have some fun. When the tom went to the kitchen, the queen hopped up on the couch and got into a pouncing position, waiting Tumble to return.

"GAHHH!" The two cats flipped a few times, Roselna landing on top of Tumblebrutus. Then she rolled off and playfully batted at his ear. The tom smiled and pushed her, then ran. Roselna chased him around and around the living room until he let the queen catch him. The two went on like that, the humans watching from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, they are sooo cute!" Elizabeth exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement.

"I know! Their kittens are going to be the sweetest little things!" Amy said. When the queen heard that, Roselna lost her footing, tripped, fell, and covered her eyes with her paws. Tumble looked like he wanted to do the same thing.

Later that night, it became obvious that both cats were fighting sleep. Roselna finally hopped up on the couch, curled into a comfortable sleeping position. Tumblebrutus hesitated for a moment, then hopped up behind her, put an arm over the queen, and closed his eyes. Roselna tensed and tried to get up, but Tumble just pulled her back. She lay still for a moment, then went back to sleep.

By morning the pot of flowers had been moved, and the two cats left as the sun was rising. They happily walked down the street, occasionally nuzzling each other. Then Roselna thought about the events of the night before. She felt the heat rise to her face when she got to the part about kittens. Tumble looked over and asked,

"Why are you blushing?" Which made her blush a deeper shade of red.

"I was thinking about last night."

"Oh." Tumble looked at his feet, also embarrassed.

The two walked the rest of the way to the junkyard in silence. When the reached the entrance, the two broke apart to go and pounce on their friends for the night before.

"ARRGHHHH!" Aquavera, Hazelthorn and Tantamiri all screamed. Then they saw Roselna and squealed. The queen didn't exactly share the same feeling at the moment. Then Aquavera noticed the collar around their friend's neck.

"Everlasting Cat, Roselna!" Aqua exclaimed. "You have a lot to tell us!"

On the other side of the junkyard, Tumblebrutus had just pounced on the other three toms.

"Wha' was tha' fo', Tumble?" Mungo gasped.

"For locking Roselna in my house last night!"

The three glanced at each other.

"Well, what happed?" Misto asked in a small voice. Tumble sighed and started relating what had happened the night before. And when he go to the part, Alonzo showed up and heard "… Roselna was my mate," from the part where Elizabeth had said the queen was Tumble's girlfriend. But Alonzo didn't know that.

"You asked Roselna to be your mate!?"

All four of the toms turned to see Alonzo running off.

"Oh, no," Tumble muttered, slapping his paws over his face.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, Roselna getting locked in Tumble's house wasn't my idea. It's Sleeping Tiger's, to whom I give all the credit to, and I'm sorry if it makes anyone unhappy. So, please review and continue reading.


	4. Chapter 3: Explinations

Chapter Three: Explanations

"Congratulations!"

"Huh?" Roselna had been staring into the sky when she turned around and saw Bombalurina walking up behind her.

"Oh, you two are going to have the most adorable kittens!" the red queen exclaimed.

"What? Who two?" Roselna yelped, jumping up.

"You and Tumblebrutus! Alonzo just told me he asked you to be his mate!"

"Oh, I'm going to _murder_ that cat!" Roselna exclaimed, racing off and leaving Bombalurina with a bewildered expression on her face.

Tumblebrutus and Roselna had the same idea, because Alonzo was extremely frightened when two cats came flying at him out of nowhere.

"GAHHH!" They managed to knock Alonzo over, but landed on top of each other in the process.

"Why in Everlasting Cat did you two do that?" Alonzo gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"For telling everyone that we were mates!" an exasperated Roselna exclaimed, hopping up.

"Well, it's true! I heard Tumble telling Mungo, Misto, and Coricopat!" Alonzo said, defending himself.

"I was telling them what happened last night! They locked Roselna in my house, and my owner thought she was my mate!" Tumblebrutus said, annoyed beyond his limits.

"Wait, Roselna was locked in your house last night?" Alonzo asked, looking up.

"Yes, but what…" Tumble started, but Alonzo had already raced off. "Everlasting Cat…" the brown and white tom muttered, closing his eyes.

"Oh, it's okay," Roselna said, nuzzling the tom. Tumble looked down and smiled. At least there was that perk in this embarrassing time. _Maybe I should turn fiction into reality._ The tom thought. There was no other queen he would rather have, and she seemed to like him…

* * *

Roselna's friends found her lying on a tire, staring up into the moon and pawing the license on her collar. Then they pounced.

"You didn't tell us he asked you to be your mate!" Tantamiri exclaimed, the first one back on her paws.

"He didn't. Alonzo just overheard Tumble telling the others about the night before," Roselna explained.

The other queens' faces were a mixture of relief and crestfallen. They had hoped that it had happened, but at the same time hadn't.

"But we're defiantly closer than before," the queen said, giving her friends a reassuring smile.

"Okay. See you in the morning, Roselna." The three queens walked off, leaving their friend with her thoughts.

Roselna sighed and looked back at the moon. Then she tensed. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Then she heard hissing and muffled THUDs. At that she jumped up and ran towards the direction her friends had gone and met complete silence.

"Guys? Come on, this isn't funny!" Roselna called. When the silence crept on, the queen ran to their dens and met them empty. Panic rising in her heart, she raced off to find the toms.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, this one was a shorty. Sorry, I had a bit of a writer's block when I wrote this part. Anyway, I bet you can guess who paid a visit to the Junkyard. Can't? Then review and read the next chapter. Oh, and I've had this story written and typed on my computer already. I just had to set up the accout, which is why I have such a large amount of the story already done.


	5. Chapter 4: Gone, Stolen, KitNapped

Chapter Four: Gone, Stolen, Kitnapped

"Come on, Coricopat, wake up!" Roselna was urgently trying to shake the tom awake.

"What is it?" he muttered, still more asleep than awake.

"I think Aquavera was kit-napped!" That did the trick.

"WHAT?" The black, silver and white tom jumped high enough to hit his head on the ceiling of his den. He was fully awake now.

"Come on, we have to get the others!" Roselna said, trying to pull Coricopat out of the room by his ear.

"Are you sure you aren't overreacting?" Coricopat asked, pulling away for the queen and rubbing his head with his paw.

"Well, they went around a corner, and then there was a ton of hissing and thumps, and when I checked their dens they were all empty," Roselna said.

"Everlasting Cat! Let's go!" Coricopat yelped, realizing that Roselna was right. The two raced off to find the other three.

* * *

"The two lovebirds running away from everyone to be alone?" Alonzo asked as the five skidded to the entrance.

"Alonzo…" Mistoffelees started.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Roselna yelled, fed up with his teasing. "I am SO tired of you! Now MOVE!"

Alonzo had never seen Roselna so angry, and he didn't want to ever see it again. He scampered out of the way. The other toms had to run to catch up with the queen, who had raced off.

"Way tuh go, Roselna!" Mungo yelled.

Roselna flushed, but kept on running.

"Where do you think they are?" Tumble asked, coming up beside her.

"I can only think of one place. Think you can still get there, Mungo?" Roselna asked, looking back at the orange cat. The color drained out of the tom's face when he realized what she was talking about.

"I dunno, Roselna. I neva wunted tuh go back tuh dat place…" Mungojerrie said.

"Well, you're our only chance to save Hazelthorn…" she said. That seemed to do the trick.

"Okay, let's go!" The orange tom put forth a burst of speed and got in front of the small pack. They traveled by the light of the moon and got there just before sunset. The place appeared to be an abandoned farmhouse.

"Are you sure this is it?" Mistoffelees panted, his small body exhausted from all the running.

"Positive." Mungo seemed proud of himself for getting them there so quickly.

"Well, we better go in. Everlasting Cat knows what could have happened by now!" Roselna exclaimed, suddenly filled with a new energy.

"Wait, ya gotta have a plan befo' goin' in there. They'll ambush ya if ya don'" Mungo said.

"What if we split up? Two go and find the queens, and the other three will create a distraction to keep Macavity's minions away," Coricopat suggested. "Roselna can go with… um…"

"How about me?" Everyone turned to see Misto. "I'm quiet, I'm small, I am black, from my ears to the tip of my tail, I can creep through the tiniest crack, and I can walk on the narrowest rail. Plus, I can poof us out of here once we have the others."

The other four stared at him for a second, and then nodded in agreement. Misto was the best for the job.

"And we three'll create the distraction. Feeling up to a little lightning, Coricopat?" Tumble asked. Coricopat nodded, his fingertips sparkling.

* * *

"This way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I can tell, I just can tell. Please don't ask me how," Misto said, leading Roselna around another turn and into a room. Then Roselna saw them. The three queens were lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Tantamiri!" Mistoffelees raced forward and started waking her up. Roselna followed him to get the others. When they were up, Roselna signaled for them to be quiet and beckoned them to follow Mistoffelees. They slipped out of the room and into a narrow hallway. Then they ran. Misto lead them round numerous turns until Roselna saw the wall of junk that was blocking them from the others. They started climbing.

Almost everyone was down when Tanta's paw caught on a ledge and sent her crashing down.

"Tantamiri!" Misto ran forward to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" She tried to put weight on her foot and winced.

"Look, here come the others! Get ready, Misto!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Uh-uh-uh!" All of the sudden, Macavity was in front of them. He snapped his fingers and the others, who had been running forward, suddenly crashed into an invisible wall. "You aren't going anywhere," the evil cat continued.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, MACAVITY?" Roselna yelled. "YES WE ARE! I AM WAY TOO FED UP WITH JERKS LIKE YOU RIGHT NOW WITHOUT YOU ADDING TO THAT. SO I SUGGEST YOU MOVE IN THE NEXT SECOND, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" And with that she scratched him across the face, which gave them enough time to race over to the toms and let Mistoffelees work his magic.

* * *

By the time they got back, even with Misto's magic, Roselna was breathing heavily.

"I can't believe I did that," she murmured, her eyes fluttering. She started falling back, but not before Tumblebrutus caught her.

"Well, looks like somebody's had too much excitement."

Everyone turned to see Alonzo slinking up.

"Maybe you should let her have another tom. You overexcite the poor queen."

"You know what, Alonzo?" Then everyone turned to see Tantamiri talking. "If you actually paid attention, you would know she just yelled at Macavity." The queen's voice was slowly getting louder. "So I suggest you get off your black and white butt and GO GET JENNYANYDOTS!" the queen yelled. Everyone was shocked. Tantamiri normally talked just barley above a whisper, unless she was laughing. No one had ever heard her yell. NEVER. At least, until Alonzo.

* * *

"I told you she was going to be a good fighter."

"Yes, but that was when she was a kitten. She only fought with words last night."

"Yeah, but then she scratched Macavity in the face. MACAVITY! Munkustrap's the only other one who's done it, and he got hurt in the process. She just used up a lot of energy."

Roselna was lying on a blanket in the Gumbie Cat's den. The voices of Alonzo and Jennyanydots woke her up to see an anxious-looking Tantamiri talking to Mistoffelees, who was sitting next to her. Then Tanta looked over and exclaimed, "You're awake!" Everyone looked over at her. Then the other three queens ran over and enveloped her in a giant hug.

"Okay, okay, let's let her rest. Everyone, out!" Jenny shooed everyone out and left the queen alone. Roselna sighed and laid her head on her paws. All the yelling had really drained her of her energy.

"Helloooo, Roselna."

The queen closed her eyes and said, "Tugger, please, just leave me alone."

"But that's not any fun. And right now you can't do anything abou-''

"She said, leave her alone," a voice growled from the entrance, making Roselna sit up quickly.

"Tumble?" The tom walked forward, looming out of the shadows.

"Tumble…hey, man…" Tugger said nervously.

"You have five seconds before I pounce. Five…"

"Hey, let's not get physical…"

"Three… two…" Tugger was out of there faster than Roselna thought possible.

"Thank you," Roselna said, great fully looking up at the tom.

"No problem. How much longer till you can leave?"

"Until Jenny thinks my energy's back. And frankly, if I don't get out of here, I'll loose my energy for good." The queen sighed and looked longingly at the exit.

"Well, come and find me when you're free. I've got to go watch the kittens right now," Tumblebrutus said, getting up to leave.

"Okay…bye," Roselna called at his retreating back. Then she sighed and again and put her head back on her paws.

* * *

Oh, how good it felt to be back in the sun! Roselna had just gone to see Tumblebrutus, and now she was heading towards Aqua, Hazel, and Tanta's house. They had some explaining to do.

"Okay, I just want to know a few things. Like, why the heck did Macavity kit-nap you three?" Roselna asked. The three queens looked at each other, and then Hazelthorn stepped forward and said,

"Well, that may take a while. You want to sit down?"

"I figured. But I want to be out of here by tonight. I'm meeting Tumble for a walk."

"That should be good. Okay, well the first thing you should know is that we're sisters," Hazel said, nodding towards the others.

"Well, that's kind of obvious. You guys to pretty much everything together," Roselna interrupted.

"Please don't interrupt. Okay so we're sisters. But a while ago, Macavity kit-napped Demeter. And that's when we came around. Demeter escaped with Mungo, but 'Daddy' had already given us a 'mum'. So that's how things were for a few months. Then we managed to escape and made it to Old D's wall. That's where we first saw Misto, Mungo, and Coricopat. Then 'Daddy' found us and brought us back. He said we weren't allowed to like toms. But I guess we talked about them in our sleep, because one day he said, 'If you all like toms so much, how about the mating dance?' in a really evil way. So that night we ran and made it all the way to the Jellicle Junkyard. And Macavity hasn't managed to get his paws on us since. At least until a few nights ago."

"So let me get this straight: Your dad is Macavity, and your mum is Demeter?" Roselna said, brow furrowed.

"That's right. Our family is messed up that way," Hazel said cheerfully, bouncing back and forth on her paws.

"Okay. I guess I'm gonna go rest. You know, the walk."

"Okay. Bye!" The three sisters watched as their friend left and walked back to her den.

* * *

_Dear Roselna,_

_If you ever want to see your precious Tumblebrutus again, be at the entrance to the junkyard at midnight._

_Macavity_

Roselna read the note again and again as she paced around her den. The note had been there when she got back, and midnight was quickly approaching. Then she made up her mind. She was going to save Tumblebrutus.

Roselna waited at the entrance, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Hello. I'm glad to see you made the smart choice," Macavity said, looming out of the shadows.

The queen stood up tall and said, "Just let Tumblebrutus go."

"Oh, you didn't really think I would kit-nap a cat that's always hanging around Munkustrap, do you?"

"What?" Roselna was staring at the cat now, who was smiling evilly. "You mean tot tell me that was never in jeopardy?"

"Yep. And now I can repay you for a few nights ago." And with that he grabbed the queen and ran.

"HELLLLLLLLP!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I should mention that Coricopat happens to have a few magical powers, but the biggest thing he can do if make enough lighting to scare all of Macavity's henchrats. That's kinda different, but he's still got all his mysteriousnes too. The main characters just know him enough to where he acts kinda normal around them.


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue

Chapter Five: Rescue

"What was that?" Half the junkyard had heard Roselna's scream. Tumble was the first one at the entrance, quick enough to see Macavity disappearing with Roselna.

"Roselna!" He went to charge, but was yanked back by his tail, which was held by Mistoffelees.

"Tumble, wait!" The tom whipped around, fire in his eyes.

"I'm going after her, and you can't stop me!"

"I know! But at least let us come with you!" The tuxedoed cat gestured to the gathering toms. Tumble considered, and then nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Roselna had never seen Tumblebrutus so angry. When he and the others appeared out of nowhere, the look on his face was livid. Everyone was there. Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie, Coricopat, Munkustrap, Pouncivul, Skimbleshanks, Asparagus, Plato, even Alonzo and Rum Tum Tugger. Apparently, two kit-naps in one week didn't sit well with the Jellicles. There was hissing and fighting and scratching and pouncing, until Macavity was driven away, hopefully for good.

Skimbleshanks rushed over to the queen and asked, "Are you okay, lassie?" Roselna shook her head, and with that fainted. Skimble motioned for a few of the toms to come and pick her up to get her back to the junkyard, which, thankfully, wasn't too far from where the fight took place.

* * *

When Roselna woke up at dawn, she opened her eyes to see a sleeping Tumblebrutus. Then the queennoticed all of the scratches on the tom's back. Roselna sat up and started licking them, which made the tom stir.

"Are you okay?" Were the first words out of the tom's mouth when he realized who was cleaning his many wounds.

"I'm fine. I was just really overwhelmed. More importantly, are you okay?"

"The only thing bothering me besides the scratches is why you would be so stupid. I thought you had enough sense not to go looking for trouble!" Tumble said, frowning.

The queen looked down, ashamed. "I…I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"So you were willing to give yourself over to Macavity in order to save me?"

A sob escaped from Roselna. Then another. And then a tear rolled down her cheek. Before Tumble knew what had happened, the tabby colored queen was crying into his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," the tom said, wrapping his arms around the queen and gently rocking back and forth, trying to calm her.

Later, Jennyanydots walked in to check on the cats. Roselna and Tumblebrutus were the only ones who had really needed treatment.

"Okay you two…" Jenny started, but then she saw the two. Tumblebrutus was leaning up against the wall, asleep. And Roselna's head was on his chest, also asleep. The Gumbie Cat quietly backed out, as to not disturb the slumbering cats.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry about another short chapter. This is really all I could put that would fit under the title 'Rescue'. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Just Before

Chapter Six: Just Before

Weeks progressed. Tumble's scratches were healing and excitement was building. The Jellicle Ball was approaching. It had been four balls since Grizzabella had descended into the Heavyside Layer, and everyone was excited. All of the cats and kittens were practicing dance moves and songs, and everyone was grooming their fur to perfection, even the toms. Roselna and Tumblebrutus had rolled around in a puddle of mud, then went to their human house, where Elizabeth, who had been home at the time, exclaimed, "Apollo! Artemis!" and given them baths. Coming back to the junkyard a few days later, both cats were washed, rested, and relaxed. But as soon as they got back, Alonzo was teasing them. Which canceled out 'relaxed'.

Roselna and her friends were working with Bombalurina and Demeter to add to the 'Macavity' song, for both the words and dancing. Hazelthorn had suggested they remove Mungojerrie's name, but had been over ruled. It ended in only giving a few of the lines to each queen, not wanting to ruin the orginal genius. And there was an anonymous vote for the mating dance, and now Alonzo and Cassandra were going to have a spot in thethe limelight during the ball. Tugger was practicing his number, which made him constantly surrounded by adoring fans. One could find Mistoffelees practicing magic tricks, plus airs and graces, with his mate, Tantamiri, in one of the more quiet parts of the junkyard. At one point, Roselna noticed that Mungojerrie and Hazelthorn had disappeared. The mates returned with strings of colored lights to hang around the ball area, but no one felt like asking the two where they had managed to get them. Aquavera was helping her mate fix a wooden crate into Old D's tire, so that the Jellicle leader wouldn't fall into the center during any point of the ball. Coricopat was having trouble fitting the square into the circle, until resolving to cut it into the proper shape. Roselna wandered around the junkyard, watching everyone prepare themselves for the event that would happen in twenty-four hours.

"Roselna?" The queen looked around, then spotted Tumblebrutus at the entrance of his den. "Would you like to go on that walk we never got around to?"

Roselna flushed, remembering that night. She truly had been stupid. "Sure."

The two strolled around the junkyard, eventually hopping over the fence and walking down to the fishing hole. The water was still and shimmering with the moonlight that would be full the next night.

"It sure is beautiful," Roselna breathed.

"Sure is." Roselna looked over to the tom's face. He flushed and looked away, embarrassed. The queen smiled, sat down next to the tom and nuzzled him. Tumble relaxed and smiled, sitting next to the queen.

"Roselna?"

"Mmmm?" she purred, head on his shoulder.

"Would you be my mate?"

* * *

"Alonzo! Have you seen Roselna or Tumblebrutus?" Aqua asked, skidding to a halt in front of the black and white tom.

"The lovebirds? Nope, haven't seen either of them since last night."

Aqua glared at him for the first remark, but raced off to look for her friends.

"Aquavera!" The queen had been running so fast she hadn't seen the tom, colliding with him and making him fly in the air a few yards. "Geez!" the tuxedoed tom

said, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Sorry Misto! What did you need?"

"Tanta found them! They're down at the fishing hole." And with that they raced off.

Their friends were asleep on the grass, Roselna's head on Tumble's chest.

"GUYS!" Aqua hollered, running down the hill with Mistoffelees to the two. Startled, Roselna hopped up, but slipped on the dewy grass and started rolling towards the water. Tumble jumped up and grabbed her tail, pulling her back just before she rolled into the water. The queen leaned against him, purring, and said,

"Thank you."

The whole second half of the seen confused Aquavera. Apparently it also confused Misto, who blurted out,

"What is UP with you two?"

"Nothing," Roselna said, giving Mistoffelees an innocent look, which made the acrobatic tom's face break into a smile. That just made the poor cats even more confused.

"Okay, seriously, what is up with you two?" Misto asked, looking more confused by the minute.

"I'll tell you later, Misto," Tumble said, shaking his head at his friend's lack of realization.

"Same here," Roselna said nodding towards Aquavera. The two shrugged but started back, Aquavera somewhat reluctantly, towards the junkyard.

"You know, I wouldn't but it past Aquavera to figure it out as soon as she gets back to her den," Roselna said, watching their friends' retreating backs.

The tom shrugged. "You know Misto. He probably won't think about it again until I tell him and the other two later." Then he nuzzled the queen. "But she can't bombard you with questions until after the ball, which happens to take place in a few hours."

"Yep," Roselna said, stifling a yawn. "We better get back and get some rest." The two cats walked up to the junkyard together. When Roselna started towards her den, Tumble grabbed her by the tail and said, "Home is that way now…remember?"

Roselna smiled sheepishly and said, "Just let me grab a blanket that the humans gave me."

"Okay. Hey, could you get my collar back from Pounce?"

"Sure. See you in a minute." The queen walked towards her old den. On her way back, she spotted Tumble's younger brother asleep in his chair. With a shock, she realized he was also _her_ younger brother now.

"Pounce? Poouuunce? Pouncivul!" The tom woke up startled, and feel out of his chair. So much for, _When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet_?

"What?" said a now grumpy Pouncivul.

"Tumble wants his collar back. He said you had it."

"The collar……oh, yeah, I lent it to Plato. He's probably in his den right now," Pounce said, climbing back to his chair.

"Thanks Pounce." And with that she raced off.

* * *

"Munkustrap."

"Mistoffelees."

"Tugger."

"Alonzo."

"Thanks, Tugger." Roselna said, slowly walking off. "Thanks a lot," she muttered, blowing on the fur on her forehead, making it stand on end. When she got to the den, she left her blanket outside, as to not raise suspicion.

"Alonzo?"

"Uhhngg?" came the response. Roselna looked around and spotted the black and white tom on top of a pile of blankets.

"Tumble wants the collar back that Tugger lent you," she said quickly. The tom just stared at her, not saying anything. The queen sighed and started to leave, only to be yanked back by her tail.

"Why does everyone keep grabbing my tail?" she asked no one in particular, pulling it back to her possession.

"Collar's on the shelf," Alonzo said drowsily, eager to get back to his nap.

"Thanks!" Roselna said happily, finally getting the item that had just caused a wild goose chase. And with that she raced back to the den that she now shared with Tumblebrutus, eager to get some rest before the Jellicle Ball.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Pretty romantic, huh? The moon almost full, a great view of it right above water, creating a breath-taking scene. Oh, and remember Roselna's tail. It's going to be kinda important in the near future.


	8. Chapter 7: Memory

**Thank you to Platoluvr-08 for being the first to review! I dedicate this chapter to you. (Which explains Roselna's tail)**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Memory

"_Meow._"

Roselna rolled her eyes and slipped into the pipe she had carefully placed herself next to towards the end of the Gumbie Cat song. She shrunk back far enough not to be noticed, but had a pretty good view of the ball area as Rum Tum Tugger's song progressed. She giggled quietly at the sight of her friends, looking annoyed. Partly because of the current song, partly because they couldn't find Roselna. Well, that was more Aquavera. Tantamiri and Hazelthorn were just throwing looks of daggers at Tugger. Just as Roselna had predicted, Aqua had figured out had her friends' odd behavior had meant. Too bad she wasn't getting any closer to finding either of them.

* * *

"Macavity!" Demeter hissed. At that everyone scattered, leaving Demeter, Bombalurina, Roselna, Tantamiri, Hazelthorn, and Aquavera alone in the ball area. The four younger queens took obvious perches around the area, while Demeter started the song. Then Bomba slipped down from the tire behind her younger sister. After a few minutes, Roselna pounced down from Pouncivul's chair, flipping singing her bit. The song progressed, getting to a point where all six queens were on the floor, singing and dancing. They all knew that in a few moments Plato would give an evil laugh, announcing the start of the reenactment of the fight. But when Plato popped up, Roselna was frozen. Her mind raced back to when she was a kitten. All alone in a dark alleyway. There was something about the ally, as if no one wanted to be there.

_Kit, you shouldn't be here. I'll let you go, but only because it's your first offence. This is __my__ ally._

_It's a free county. I do what I want._

_You leave me with no choice. If you won't leave the easy way, then I'll make you leave, the hard way. Take her._

And with that the kitten was pounced at. She had been scratched and bitten, only escaping when she gathered her remaining strength and ran straight at the cats, startling them, and took a leap that would have been a feat for the Rumpus Cat. Then she ran.

"Roselna!" the queen snapped out of her gaze to see her friends shaking her. "Come on, we're supposed to run now!"

Roselna nodded, allowing herself to be pulled away by Tantamiri and Hazelthorn.

"Hey guys! Am I late?" asked a hurried Plato, running up behind them. All four of the queens stared at him, gapping.

"If you're here, then who's…" Tanta said, pointing back towards the clearing. Roselna's eyes widened, realizing why she had the flashback. She ran to the fight, pulling Plato behind her and yelling,

"Munkustrap! Munkustrap, you have to fight, it's the real Macavity!" The silver tabby looked around, giving his brother a chance to scratch him and knock him aside. The other toms ran out, Roselna with them. Then the fight began. She hissed and scratched and jumped and flipped. The queen got around Macavity and clawed his back. The final straw was when the evil cat stepped backwards and stepped on Roselna's tail. She stood up stock straight with a look of shock on her face, but that look went from shocked to murderous in seconds. She whipped around and pounced, latching onto Macavity with her claws. He arched backwards and hissed, giving Roselna a chance to climb up and scratch his face, then jump. She flipped in the air and landed in front of the tom, and started scratching again. He backed up, she walked forward. Finally the tom turned around and bolted, disappearing in a flash of lightning. Then all was dark.

Pouncivul hurried over to where Tumblebrutus had put the lantern after Skimbleshanks's song, then turned it on and shined it up to Tugger, who started up Mistoffelees's song. But even the Rum Tum Tugger seemed out of it. Seeing his older brother again must have fazed him. Roselna was staring up at him blankly, thinking. Looking into those red eyes had taken her back to her kitten hood. She had looked at Macavity before. Why didn't her mind go racing back all those other times? The queen felt sick, like she had been on a roller coaster with way to many loop-de-loops. She sank down into one of the shadows of the piles of unwanted human items, her body not willing to stand much longer. She leaned back against the side of the drain pipe, letting the music flow through her body.

"Are you okay?" Roselna opened her eyes to see a worried Tumblebrutus.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I feel like I've been yelling at Macavity the whole day." Tumble smiled faintly at his mate's attempt to be humorous. He nuzzled her and sat down next to her, turning the queen towards the spectacle to their side. Somehow, despite all the practicing, the conjuring cat had managed to get his claws stuck in the cloth he

was going to use to make Tantamiri appear out of thin air. Tugger looked like he was about to explode from trying not to laugh. Roselna grinned faintly. _No matter how bad things get, friends can always make you smile._**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Okay, I don't know if that has been quoted before, but if it hasn't, it's totally mine. But it's really true. Friends always find ways to make you smile, however they do it. And I had to add a little humor, the story was getting a little depressing. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: Dreams and Feelings

* * *

Chapter Eight: Dreams and Feelings

Roselna curled up in a ball on the old couch. She replayed the flash-back to her kittenhood in her mind. That was right before she found the Jellicles. Or a few months. She didn't know if she had been in pain for hours or days. She just knew the immense pain that had taken over her before being found by the Jellicles. But she was suddenly brought back to Earth. Roselna jumped up, her orange, black and white fur on end. She whipped around to see Pouncivul looking sheepishly at her. He had stepped on her tail. "Oh, it's just you," she said, curling back up into a ball.

"Well, who else would it be?" Pounce asked.

"Anyone," came the reply, along with the raising of Roselna's eyebrow.

Pouncivul looked away, sheepish again. "So," he said, sitting down next to her. "Whatca doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"My kittenhood. Something that I'd rather not share at the moment," Roselna said, looking away.

"Well, I know something we can share," Pounce said. Before Roselna could respond, Pouncivul leaned in and kissed her.

Roselna jumped up, disgusted. "POUNCIVUL!" she yelled. "HOW COULD YOU?" And with that she ran off, trying to find Tumble. The queen slowed to a walk when she though she was far enough away. She scampered up one of the tallest piles of junk that gave a good view of the junkyard. Roselna looked around for Tumblebrutus, but giggled. She saw Coricopat and Aquavera sitting atop the TSE 1, outlined by moonlight. Corico licked Aqua's nose, and Roselna saw the queen smile before kissing her mate. But that reminded Roselna that she was looking for Tumble, and what Pouncivul had done. She immediately went back to looking for the tom. She started turning, only to come face to face with her mate.

"GAH!" The queen fell backwards. Tumblebrutus grabbed her around her waist at the last second, pulling her back up into the tower. He pulled her into a hug. Roselna allowed a purr to escape her. She felt so safe in the arms of her mate.

"Come on. We all need some sleep after tonight's excitement," he said, leading her down the pile. They walked back through nearly deserted junkyard, as to most of the cats heading back to their dens or humans to go to sleep. Once in their den, Roselna curled up on the blankets and pillows. Tumble curled up around her without hesitation this time, and put and arm around her. She didn't pull away, just smiled and let sleep take its course.

* * *

_Roselna, you have to run. I can't let them hurt you._

The kitten looked up at her mother. The full-grown tabby looked into her kit's tear-filled, rose colored eyes.

_I'll see you again…someday._

_Okay, mum. I love you._

And with that the mother shooed her kitten through the back entrance, then turned to brace the fight that was coming.

"GAHHHH!"

Roselna woke up from yet another nightmare, breathing heavily and sweating. It was the third night in a row that she had woken up from nightmares. The queen looked around at Tumblebrutus, then quietly slipped out of the den and into the night. She walked over to the tire that had transported Old Gus to the Heavyside Layer a few nights ago. Then she turned and climbed up onto the old TSE 1 and stared up into the moon.

"Sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Roselna turned to see Jemima waling up behind her. Roselna nodded. She wasn't close friends with the little calico, but they were the same age and enjoyed one another's company.

"So what's bothering you, Roselna?"

"Who's to say anything's bothering me?"

"Oh please, Roselna. No one wakes up in the middle of the night to look at the stars. Tumble is still one of my close friends, remember?" Jemima said, climbing up next to the other queen.

Roselna scowled. Then she turned back to the moon, and whispered, almost impossible to hear,

"Nightmares."

The calico nodded as if she knew exactly how Roselna was feeling. "Anything else?"

"Well, tonight was the worst. I saw my mum right…right before she…she…" Roselna couldn't speak anymore. Jemima just patted her on the back in a comforting manner while the queen sobbed. After she calmed down, Jemima finished,

"Before she died?"

Roselna nodded, wiping her eyes. "Jemima, I have to find out who my father is. It would explain so much…like why my mum was murdered by Macavity."

"Roselna, please don't jump to conclusions."

"Well, who else could it be?" Roselna asked, starting to get a little angry.

"I don't know. But you can't just jump to the conclusion that my father killed your mum! Although it probably was," Jemima said, biting her lip.

Roselna was just staring at the little calico in disbelief. She had know that Jemima hadn't had the best father, but she never would have thought that it would be _Macavity_.

"Oh, Jemima, I would have never said that if I had known," Roselna started, but was cut off by the other queen.

"Hey, I know and I don't care. My father is Macavity and that's a fact. I'm over it." Roselna looked into her new friend's face, and it said that all she spoke was true. "But you know, Roselna," the calico continued, her face softening. "You should tell Jenny or Jelly about this. But I suggest you wait till daylight."

Roselna looked at Jemima for a second in confusion, but then gave a laugh. It was still only a little after midnight.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, this chapter was pretty fluffy. Well, the first part was. I hope everyone who reads it likes it.


	10. Chapter 9: Surprises

Chapter Nine: Surprises 

"I don't know what to do, Jenny. The dreams are frightening, but in a way I don't want them to stop. I have to figure out my past!"

"So you don't remember anything other than the dreams?"

"Well, after them I remember little bits and pieces that happened right before or after. But after the last one I remember my mom and I being attacked. But other than that the last thing I remember is being woken up my Aquavera and Coricopat in your den."

"Do you remember who attacked?"

"No, but I have the strangest feeling it was Macavity. But when I was a kit, I didn't know who I was running from, but I was running from him. If that makes any sense.

Alonzo's mouth dropped open. _Running from him._ That could only mean Tumblebrutus. Alonzo rushed away, eager to spread the news.

"I'm home, Jen- oh, Roselna lassie, thas' a pleasant surprise," Skimbleshanks said as he walked into the den. But then he took in the red eyes and tasseled fur. "Wha's wrong, lass?"

The next thing the older cats knew, Roselna was sobbing into her hands. Jenny shot Skimble a look, but he was just a dumbfounded as she was. "I'm…sorry," Roselna managed between sobs. "I…it's just…really comforting too have someone that cares about me. I've never had parents, and it just feels really nice to know I can always come here with my problems."

"Oh, dearie, is that all?" Jenny asked. Roselna nodded. Jenny lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Oh, sweetie, you can **always** come here for anything. We all love you like you're our own."

"Really?" Jenny nodded. Roselna looked over at Skimble, who smiled. Then her own face broke into a grin that kittens wear when the wake up on Christmas morning. "Thank you."

* * *

The look on Tumble's face was not happy. Not happy at all.

"You heard Roselna say **WHAT**?"

"Ummm…that she was running away." Alonzo cowered a bit. Maybe telling Tumblebrutus wasn't the best idea.

Tumble was hurt. Why would she do that? Had he done anything wrong? He thought back. Then he remembered that something about the Jellicle ball had made her different somehow. Withdrawn, uninterested. **WHY **was she running? He loved her, and she knew that. He though she loved him too. The tom walked off, head bowed and deep in thought.

* * *

"Tumble?" Roselna called from the entrance to their den. The brown and white tom walked out, looking coldly at the queen.

"What?" he spat, not sounding the happiest.

"What's up?" she asked, looking at the tom with a confused look on her face.

"What's up? Why don't you ask Alonzo what's up?" Tumblebrutus's voice was full of rage.

"Wait…what?' Roselna asked, getting more and more confused.

"Oh, drop the act already! Why don't you run, just like Alonzo said you were?" Tumble yelled. And with that he walked over, picked up a lone garbage can lid, and fit it into the entrance of the den, successfully locking Roselna out. Inside, his breathing was heavy. He slumped over to his bed and stared at the wall.

* * *

Roselna stated at the tin garbage lid, dumbfounded. What the heck did Tumblebrutus mean? She felt tears brimming in her eyes.

_No. I am not going to cry._

The next thing the queen knew she was atop one of the tallest piles of junk in the junkyard. She flopped down, exhausted. The queen looked up at the moon. Slowly a strange energy filled up her body, giving her the urge to leap down from the pile she was on top of and dance. Then she remembered that this was still the Jellicle Moon. Under its influence, Jellicle cats had a burning desire to dance. She made up her mind, and leaped.

* * *

Tumble walked towards the clearing in the junkyard. He knew that's where Roselna would be. He was approaching the clearing when he saw the figure of a queen outlined by the light of the moon, falling from the highest pile of junk. His eyes widened with fear, immediately thinking of Roselna falling. He raced forward, and just when he was about to burst into the clearing he was yanked by Mistoffelees and Mungojerrie.

"Wha duh ya think ya doin', Tumble?" Mungo whispered, yanking him back onto his rump.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm- MPHH!" Misto clapped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from yelling any more. Then the tuxedoed cat let out a yelp and jumped backwards, cradling the hand the Tumble had just bit.

"Are you two crazy? Why aren't you helping Roselna?"

"Oh, she don' need no helpin', Tumble," Mungo said shaking his head.

"What?"

Mungo rolled his eyes, grabbed the back of Tumble's head and shoved into the clearing, just enough to where the tom could see but not be seen.

"Oh." Roselna was perfectly fine, dancing in the light of the moon. "But how did you two know about this?" The answer was obvious as soon as Tumble asked the question.

"Coricopat," the three toms said in unison. All of the toms turned back to watching the queen again. A few moments passed in silence. But they all jumped when a voice said,

"You know, Tumblebrutus," they all turned to see the Rum Tum Tugger lounging lazily on the abandoned couch. "You have one heck of a queen out there. It's too bad she's taken. She would be a wonderful addition to the fan club," he said, smiling.

"Well she is taken, so back off," Tumble hissed from the floor, where he was in a position to pounce.

"Really? Because that's not what I heard from Alonzo, he told me she was running away," Tugger said, smirking. Something snapped in Tumblebrutus. He jumped, and he would have clawed Tugger to pieces if Mistoffelees and Mungojerrie hadn't been there to grab him.

"Come on, Tumble. Don't let him get to you," the tuxedoed tom said through gritted teeth. He was gripping onto his friend's shoulder with both paws. Mungojerrie was doing the same thing on Tumble's other side.

"Let…me…at…him!" Tumble hissed, struggling against his friends' grip.

"Cummon…Tumble…yur…gonna…be…heard…by…Roselna," Mungo gasped. Tumble stopped struggling. But if looks could kill, Tugger would have fallen dead.

"Perfect time to go and do the mating dance," Tugger suggested, gesturing at the clearing. Misto and Mungo grabbed too late, Tumble had jumped. Tugger's eyes widened, he hadn't thought that Tumble was going to pounce. Tugger was gone even faster than the time he had snuck up on Roselna after the Macavity incident.

"You know, Tumble…" Misto started.

"Oh, you better not start too," Tumble said, pushing his friend to the side.

"Oh, come on. You know me better than that. I'm just playing with you," Misto said, laughing slightly. Tumble turned back towards the clearing. So what Alonzo said was a lie. He felt guilty all the sudden, after locking her out of the den. _Oh, well. I'll explain everything to her when she gets back later._

* * *

"Look, there he is!"

"Yep, right next to the fishing hole."

"Think we should really do this?"

"He deserves it."

"That's true. Okay, let's go!"

Tumble nodded, agreeing with Roselna's last comment. They quietly slipped down the hill and snuck up behind Alonzo. The black and white cat froze when he heard a quiet giggle behind him. Before he could react anymore, the tom found himself in the water.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Payback," Roselna said, smiling sweetly at him. But then, "Hey!" She made a splash, coming up spluttering water out of her mouth. She saw Tumble rolling on the ground, laughing. "You did not just do that!"

"Yes I did! What are you going to do about it?" Tumble asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"This." Roselna grabbed his tail, which was lying next to the water, and pulled him in.

"Hey!" the tom yelled as he fell into the water. Now Roselna was laughing. He joined in, once getting over the shock of being pulled into the water. Neither of them noticed Alonzo slink off. But this time it wasn't to spread any rumors, it was just to get dry.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

You have to admit, the last part there was pretty fluffy. And you're lucky I'm even writing, because Pounce was about ready to kill me for the last chapter. So, as always, please review, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

My friends requested that I add this: I based some of the stuff in the story after ideas that we came up with. Such as Macavity and Demeter being Aquavera, Hazelthorn, and Tantamiri's parents, Macavity kit-napping them, and thier mates. So it was not my idea, and they were pretty much forcing me to add it, but its true. They come up with it, and I owe them some credit.


	11. Chapter 10: Repeat

Chapter Ten: Repeat

"Roselna! Hey, Roselna!" The queen opened one eye to see one of the kits. Umm, Cessation, was it?

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Misto? He said he would put on a magic show for us!" She said, obviously excited by the fact.

"Nope. But you know, Tantamiri would know, and she's down at the fishing hole right now," Roselna said, smiling.

"Really!? Oh, thank you!" And with that the tiny queen was off. Roselna settled down again, ready to take a cat nap.

"Roselna!"

"Yes?" She said, opening her eyes to see an annoyed Munkustrap.

"Where is that mate of yours? He was supposed to help patrol today."

Looking confused, the queen answered, "That's where I thought he was. Patrolling with you. I don't know where he could be." Munku gave her a suspicious look. "Don't look at me like that! Am I supposed to keep tabs on his whereabouts twenty-four seven?" She asked, getting angry.

"I'm sorry. But if you see him, tell him to report to me immediately."

"Sir yes sir!" Roselna said, saluting him. The tribe protector glared, but said no more. The queen smiled, curling up to go back to sleep. But then she remembered what Munku had said. Where was Tumblebrutus? Last time she had seen him was this morning, when he left to go hunting. Not that that was unusual. They didn't spend every waking moment together. But Tumble never missed patrolling. So unlike him. _I guess I'll see him tonight. Then I can ask why he didn't meet Munkustrap, _she thought. And then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Pounce! Have you seen your brother?" Pouncivul looked up, surprised. This was certainly an improvement. Roselna had been ignoring him a lot lately, which wasn't really a surprise. _Why did I do that?_ He thought.

"Sorry, Rosie. Haven't seen him," Pounce said.

The queen glared. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Sorry. But I'll keep a look out for Tumble. Why do you need him?"

"I was just wondering where he was. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

Pouncivul frowned. It definitely wasn't like Tumble to disappear for over twenty-four hours without telling anyone. Then again, maybe he just needed some time to think, after all the excitement that had been happening over the past few weeks.

* * *

"Come on, Roselna. You have to eat _something._" Tanta said, pushing a bowl of milk towards her.

"Tantamiri's right, Roselna. You can't just stop eating. It's unhealthy," Jelly said.

Roselna shook her head. "I'm just not hungry," she said, laying her head on her paws. She was sitting at the table in Jellylorum's den.

"How long has she been like this?" Jelly said, turning towards Tantamiri.

"A few days. I brought her to our den, but she just hasn't seemed interested in anything," Tanta said, looking anxiously at her friend. This wasn't like her. "I dunno what's up. But Aqua found her trying to sneak out a few nights ago. She refuses to tell us where she was going to go."

"Do you know of anything that could be causing this?"

"I dunno. But she was talking to Pounce a few days ago, which is a shock to all of us. Ever since he kissed her after the ball, he's been like just another piece of junk."

"Go get Pouncivul. He might be able to shed some light on this."

"Yes, mam!" Tanta said before racing off. Being Misto's mate she had to build up speed to be able to keep up with the cat that was always disappearing in a flash of light.

"Roselna, what's bothering you?" Jelly asked, placing a paw on the queen's back.

"It's nothing."

"There has to be some reason. Everything has a reason."

At that moment, as if on cue, Tantamiri and Pouncivul burst in.

"Tanta said you wanted me, Jellylorum?" Pounce panted. They had run all the way across the junkyard, and Tanta hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Ah, Pouncivul. Don't pant. But yes, I did want to talk to you. Tantamiri told me that you were talking to Roselna a few days ago."

Pounce squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't know what this was about, but he didn't like where it was going.

"And a few days ago, she stopped eating. She's lost interest in everything. Do you possibly know what this is about?" Jelly sure was a good interrogator.

"Um…well, she asked me if I'd seen Tumblebrutus. She said that she hadn't seen him since the day before, and Munkustrap told me that he didn't show at guard duty. I don't think anyone has seen him recently," Pounce said, glancing at Roselna. She was giving him a look of daggers.

"Really? Is that all?" Jelly asked, raising an eyebrow. Pouncivul nodded. If looks could kill, he would have been dead. "You may go." Pounce hurried out. He didn't want to be around for the next scene.

"So, Roselna. This is all about Tumble?" Tanta asked. The queen nodded.

"I haven't seen him in about five days. It's not like him to just disappear without a trace," she whispered.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell anyone? I'm sure we could have found him," Jelly said.

"_Could_ have found him? _Can_ we find him?" Roselna asked. Jelly realized her mistake.

"Oh, well we can try our best."

"Humph." Roselna crossed her paws. She didn't believe Jellylorum. And she could only think of one place, the only place that cats just disappear to.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I bet you can guess who Rosenla suspects. Then again, who wouldn't? I hope I'm forgiven for not updating in a while. I've had a bit of a writer's block. Please review, I would like to know what people think of this story.


	12. Chapter 11: Remember Me

Chapter Eleven: Remember Me

Roselna walked around the area, scouting it. She sniffed the air, searching for the scent. The queen kept walking around. Suddenly it hit her like a brick. She followed it to where it got stronger. There was a hole in the wall, just big enough to slip through. She ducked into it, and was met by an army of hench-rats. They didn't seem to notice her. Good thing, too. She kept following the scent. It lead towards a room with the door ajar. She cautiously crept into the room. There she saw him. He was lying on the floor not moving.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Roselna. I'm surprised you haven't come sooner."

The queen turned to see Macavity. Not the biggest surprise. "Why have you done this?" she asked, looking at the ground. Her claws slowly came out, and the Hidden Paw didn't notice.

"Oh, you think you were really going to get off that easy for rescuing my daughters, and then the ball?" he scoffed. Roselna really didn't like this cat. "So, little queen. Are you going to fight, or are you going to just stand there?" Macavity asked, smiling. He thought he knew the answer. He thought the queen was in no condition to fight. She had grown thin, and looked as if she hadn't slept for days. But the Hidden Paw didn't know the fire that burned inside of Roselna. Besides her, the only cat that would ever know about that was the Everlasting Cat. Slowly, she looked up. If Macavity had studied her all the other times, he probably would have been the smallest bit scared. Her normally rose eyes had changed. They were no longer rose, but a dangerous, dark, blood red. She didn't say anything. Then without the slightest warning, Macavity found his side pulsing with pain.

"The ball was the final straw, Macavity. I never want to see you again." And the fight began.

Hours later, nothing was surrounding the room. The rats were gone, and so was Macavity. Roselna had almost killed him, the evil cat only escaping when his remaining energy was used towards escaping with his magical powers. Roselna ran towards Tumblebrutus.

"Tumble! Tumble, please wake up!"

"Where am I?" The tom asked.

"You were kit-napped by Macavity. But its okay, he's gone, I'm here."

"Are you Everlasting Cat?"

"Wha-No, Tumble, it's me, Roselna. Your mate?" She said, confused.

Tumblebrutus shook his head. "I don't remember."

"Please, Tumblebrutus, remember me! We grew up together! Alonzo has teased us throughout our lives! Don't you remember?" she pleaded.

The tom started looking faint again. "No," he whispered, before falling backwards. Roselna caught him, tears starting to brim in her eyes, which had returned to their normal color.

"No. No, this can't be happening," she whispered, the tears starting to run down her cheeks. "CURSE YOU MACAVITY!" And then she spoke no more. She just sobbed into the brown and white chest of her once lover, the only cat she could ever love with all her heart.

* * *

"Munkustrap!"

"What?" The tribe protector groggily opened his eyes to see the worried face of Demeter.

"Wake up! Roselna's missing, Hazelthorn and Mungojerrie found her scent, leading towards Macavity's. The whole tribe is going, one queen couldn't fight off Macavity's army, especially in her condition. I should know."

"Wait, what condition?"

"She hasn't eaten or slept in days. She's been worried sick about Tumblebrutus, and she told me she thought that Macavity took him."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? You could have given that information to me, or at least one of her friends! This could have been prevented!"

Demeter bit her lip. "She made me promise not to tell anyone. I didn't because I know what it's like to suspect Macavity, and let me tell you, you feel as if you can't tell anyone. Does that explain enough, or are we going to sit in this den talking when two tribe members' lives are on the line?"

Munku shook his head, but got up to go.

* * *

The sound of footsteps roused Roselna from her state, but not enough to make her get up or stop crying.

"There she is!" Aquavera raced forward, followed closely by her sisters.

"Roselna! Why did you do that?"

"Girls, she's in no state to try and explain anything." Demeter was right. The queen was covered in scratches, and she was sobbing and clinging to Tumblebrutus like he was her only way to stay alive. "But we have to get her off of Tumblebrutus."

"Roselna, please, stand up and come back to the junkyard with us. We can take care of everything." Everyone was surprised to see Alonzo kneeling next to her. She just continued sobbing. The black and white tom gently pried her from Tumblebrutus, and she just clung to Alonzo and continued sobbing. Aqua started to say something, but thought better of it. Skimble and Pounce hurried forward to pick up Tumble. He was still unconscious. Munkustrap walked into the room and reported,

"There's no sign of Macavity. It appears that he evacuated, along with his hench-rats." The others nodded. The tribe then walked out of the building, Skimble and Pouncivul with Tumble in-between them, and Alonzo still trying to comfort Roselna.

* * *

The queen paced outside the healing den. "Can I please go in?" she pleaded, turning to Jellylorum.

"Not until Jennyanydots says you can. But she's giving him a once-over right now, so you only have to wait a little longer."

Roselna went back to pacing. It had been a little over a week since she had been found by the tribe at Macavity's, and Tumble had been under Jenny and Jelly's care. Roselna had been almost as bad as when he was missing, but she had started eating a little bit again and sleeping an hour or two at a time during the night. She was still staying with Tantamiri, who had been treating her like a sister. Mistoffelees had been happy to have her stay with them, everyone being friends.

Jenny came out a few minutes later. "You can go in now." Before she even finished, Roselna had rushed past her and into the den. Tumble was asleep on a bed. Roselna wanted to run up to the tom and shake him awake, but thought better of it. Instead she walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Tumble." The tom stirred. Opening one eye, he looked into the face of his mate.

"Roselna?" he whispered, his face lighting up and other eye opening.

"You remember!" the queen exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "It's so good to have you back!"

"Why wouldn't I remember?" Tumble asked, pulling her off to look at her face.

"Because when you woke up for a few moments at Macavity's lair, you didn't have a clue who I was. You thought I was the Everlasting Cat. I thought that was the end, that you would never come back. But you did," she said, tears starting to brim in her eyes. She burst into sobs again, crying into Tumble's chest. He just hugged her, shocked. How did he forget who she was?

"Did I really do that?" Roselna nodded, her head still on his chest. "Listen here, I don't want you to ever think I'd forget you," he said, lifting her head up to met his eyes. She nodded again. And, as if to prove it, Tumble leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Kinda suspensful, huh? I need to give some of the credit to my friend though, because we were talking the other day and a few things she said gave me insperation for this chapter. Please R&R.


	13. Chapter 12: Happy Holidays

Chapter Twelve: Happy Holidays

"Jingle Bells! Batman smells! Robin laid an egg!" Hazelthorn sung-shouted.

"Bat mobile los' a wheel! An' the joka got away, HEY!" Mungojerrie finished. The two were walking around the junkyard, stringing colored lights everywhere.

Roselna sat on the TSE 1, watching them, and shaking her head.

"What is up with them?" The queen turned and saw a silver tabby walking up.

"Either Tugger nipped something they ate, or they had too much eggnog. But then again, it very well could be the holiday spirit. My humans are really passionate about the holidays too. They tried to put a Santa Clause outfit on Tumble the other day," Roselna said, moving over to give Munkustrap some room to sit. The tabby chuckled.

"And how did that turn out?"

"Let's just say that Tumble wasn't too happy," she said, smiling. The outfit had been clawed to shreds the moment a picture had been snapped.

"So, why aren't you in the kitchen, helping Jenny? Demeter was complaining about all of the stuff Jenny was determined to get done for the party," Munku asked.

"At the moment I'm in charge of getting some mistletoe. I bet you can guess who gave me that assignment," Roselna said. As if on cue, a scream from Etcetera cut through the air. "And I should probably tell you that Tugger's carrying a thing of mistletoe around the junkyard with him. I don't need to say anymore, do I?" Roselna said, smirking slightly.

The tabby shook his head, jumping off the car to go and find his younger brother. Roselna smiled. It seemed that everyone was getting into the holiday spirit. The only annoying thing was the collar that Amy put on her. Apparently their parents had allowed her and Elizabeth to go shopping, and they had ended up coming home with new toys and collars and shampoos. For the cats. Which meant that the girls had spent hours grooming and perfecting Roselna and Tumble. She got up and stretched. May as well get on that job before Jenny found her.

* * *

Roselna laughed. The clearing looked like a department story threw up. There were countless bows and ribbons, tons of tinsel, and she had managed to find a lot of mistletoe. And then there were the lights. There were multi-colored ones and white ones and red and green ones. Hazel and Mungo had stolen a ton of them, and then strung them all over the junkyard, not just where the party was. Bustopher Jones had brought a working CD player from one of his many pubs, so now they had working music, which turned a portion of the clearing into a dance floor. She was standing in the sidelines, watching Bomba try and get Tugger's attention. Roselna really didn't know what she saw in that tom. Suddenly there was a pair of paws over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"The brown and white patched tom that I love," she said, pulling his paws off of her eyes and turning. Tumble smiled and grabbed her as a slow song came on, pulling her onto the dance floor. Roselna's eyes widened. "Tumble, I don't dance," she said, trying to pull back to the sidelines.

"You really expect me to believe that?" he said, pulling her a little harder. The queen just looked at him in confusion. "You don't remember that night? After the Jellicle Ball?"

"You saw that?" she whispered. Roselna had thought she was totally alone.

"More like half the junkyard. And I almost ruined it by bursting into the clearing. But Misto and Mungo stopped me. And I would have seen all of it, had Tugger not been asking to be torn to shreds. They prevented me from that, too," Tumblebrutus said, stopping. "Now come on, the night's not getting any younger. And it's Christmas Eve, the time for family and friends." The queen still looked hesitant, but allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor. Slowly the rhythm of the music took over her body swaying back and forth in her mate's arms. Tumblebrutus ran his paw through her head fur, a purr coming from deep in his chest. The song was slow and peaceful, coming to an end to soon for Roselna. She and Tumble made their way over to the side of the dance floor again, heading towards the table that had drinks and food.

"Merry Christmas, guys. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Coricopat said before heading towards his den, carrying a sleeping Aquavera in his arms. Mungojerrie and Hazelthorn walked up, both laughing.

"I think Aqua needs some rest for excitement tomorrow morning!" Hazel said. Mungo just kept laughing. They clung to each other for support.

"I think they've had too much eggnog," Roselna whispered in Tumble's ear. He nodded, watching the two.

"Uh, Mungo? Don't you think a little less eggnog would be better?" Tumblebrutus asked nervously.

"Oh, cummon, Tumble. Is' Chris 'as Eve," the tiger tom said, managing to calm down a little bit.

"Okay," the brown and white tom said. Then he noticed Roselna stifling a huge yawn. "Well, then, it looks like Coricopat and Aqua aren't the only ones turning in." And with that he swept Roselna up into his arms, just as Coricopat had been carrying Aquavera.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, beginning to protest. But then the queen sighed and let her mate carry her like he wished.

"Tell Tanta and Misto we wish them a Merry Christmas, for us, will you?" Tumble said. Hazel nodded, supporting Mungo, who was laughing again. "See you tomorrow, guys. And Hazel, keep him away from any more eggnog." The queen nodded.

"See you later," she said, now sitting Mungojerrie on the floor to let him get a grip. Roselna shook her head, smiling. Her friends could be the craziest things. She only could only look at the party for a few more moments before Tumble turned around and the area was out sight.

* * *

A cold breeze blew through the den, causing Roselna to burry deeper into the fur of Tumblebrutus's back. He rolled over, waking up. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"You too," Roselna answered, getting up and stretching. She walked towards the entrance of the den. "Tumble, come here! It's the first snow!" The tom hurried over. The snow was light and fluffy, coating the ground of the junkyard. Some of the kits were already jumping around in the snow. Jemima's pure voice rang out,

"_Dashing through the snow,_

_In a one horse open sleigh,_

_Over the fields of snow,_

_Laughing all the way…"_

A few moments later she and Pouncivul flew by, sledding around the junkyard.

"You want to wake up Mungo and Hazel? Just like they would wake us up?" Roselna asked. Tumble nodded, then reached down and started packing a snowball together. Roselna did the same, but not before running back in the den and finding the presents she had gotten them. The two then walked to Hazelthorn and Mungojerrie's den.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They shouted before throwing their snowballs. Hazel and Mungo were up after being hit with the cold snow. They looked out of the den, then raced out and started pelting their friends with the snow. All four of them were laughing. After a while the stopped the snowball fight, and Roselna gave them their presents.

"New bags for thieving. Hazel's has an 'H' and Mungo's has an 'M'," Roselna said holding them out. They were really pillowcases that she had found, but she had washed them and gotten Jellylorum to stitch the holes together.

"Awesome!" Hazel said. Mungojerrie nodded in agreement.

"This is great. Those other ones were falling apart," he said.

"And these are reinforced with extra stitching. Jellylorum helped with that," Roselna said proudly. She knew how much use they would be put to. Then, out of the blue, a snowball hit the back of her head. "Tumble!" she exclaimed, turning on the tom.

He put his paws up and said, "Don't look at me!" The queen turned and saw Pouncivul running back, laughing.

"Oh, it's on!" And with that she ran after Pounce, making a snowball along the way.

* * *

Roselna walked into the den, her fur wet and cold, but she was laughing. The junkyard had had a great snowball fight, and Munkustrap even relaxed and had fun. Tumblebrutus had disappeared earlier, and Roselna now saw him.

"Have fun much?" he asked, taking in her fur. She nodded, stepping outside again and shaking off a bit. Then, a little drier, came back inside and nuzzled her mate. He hugged her and said, "You need some heat, otherwise you're going to freeze. And then Jenny will probably blame me." Roselna chuckled and pulled away, heading towards the box they used as a desk. She lifted it up and pulled out a package that she had stored away a few days ago.

"This is for you," she said, handing it to him. He carefully opened the package and pulled out a collar. It was black with diamond-shaped studs that were painted blue and green. "I thought it would be a bit better than the one Elizabeth gave you with the rhinestones," she said. Tumble nodded and took off his old one, latching the new one around his neck.

"I have something for you," he said, reaching under the blankets on the floor. He pulled out a small box that had a ribbon on it.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Roselna said.

"Yes I did. It's Christmas, and you're my mate. You're getting a present whether you like it or not," Tumble said, forcing the box into her paws. She smiled at his persistence, and then opened the box.

"Oh," she breathed. Roselna held up the collar. It was brown leather with one hole in the center, from which hung a silver heart. "Oh, Tumble, it's beautiful." The tom smiled, happy with her reaction. He helped her put it on, and then turned her around to get a good look.

"Absolutely beautiful," Tumble said.

"Oh, stop," Roselna said, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. Then she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tumble shook his head, smiling. _Queens,_ he thought. "What?" Roselna asked. Tumblebrutus shook his head, chuckling now. "Stop!" the queen exclaimed.

"Sorry," Tumble managed. He shook his again, then went and lay down on the blankets. Roselna curled up next to him, still watching the tom suspiciously. "Just go to sleep," Tumble whispered, putting a paw around her. She sighed and did as he said, closing her eyes, the ending of a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, sorry it took so long to update. MAJOR writer's block. And I know it's not the season, but I saw a 'Christmas in July Sale' sign in some store, and that gave me the idea. Kinda lame place to be inspired, huh? I'm going to try and be quicker with future chapters, though, so don't stop reading and reviewing.


	14. Chapter 13: Colds and Cleaning

Why isn't anyone reviewing? I'm getting kind of worried that my writing is losing its sparkle. I take good and bad comments, I want to know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Colds and Cleaning

The snow lasted in the junkyard for a few weeks. Most everyone was outside, playing around. Pouncivul and Alonzo had built a snow fort big enough for half the junkyard, and there had been a whole-tribe snowball fight, which even Old Deuteronomy showed up for. After Munkustrap's side won, a lot of the cats said goodnight and resigned to their dens. Roselna and Tumblebrutus, along with their friends stuck around for a smaller match of a snowball fight. Roselna and Aquavera were the only two that seemed to be able to get hit, which left them covered in snow by the time the sun went down, making it dreadfully cold.

"I believe it's time to turn in," Coricopat said, nodding towards the two shivering queens. They nodded, obviously wanting to get out of the cold. The other cats laughed at their states, which earned all of them a glare from both queens.

"C-c-can we pl-pl-please just g-go?" Roselna asked, teeth chattering. Tumblebrutus laughed.

"Maybe we should retreat to the humans. The other day the dad was talking about roasting marshmallows over the fire today," Tumble said. Roselna nodded eagerly, giving him another reason to laugh at her.

"Wish we could join ya, bu' 'morrow's thieving day. And if we end up in a human house around tha' time, i's likely we'll be leaving the humans with a few less items than they had when we arrived," Mungo said, Hazelthorn nodding in agreement.

"We're going to my human's house," Misto said. Tanta smiled.

"I'd j-just rather s-st-stay in the j-j-junkyard," Aqua chattered. Coricopat pulled her into a hug as to help her get warm.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Tumble said, whisking up Roselna. She glared at him.

"H-h-how many t-t-times d-do I have t-t-to t-tell you not to d-d-do this?" she said, still shivering.

"Well, it's obvious you haven't said enough yet," he said happily, strolling out of the junkyard. The other six shook their heads, smiling. Their two friends were awful silly at the moment. But that's the way they were right now, and nothing would change that.

* * *

"Hello, Artemis! You sure weren't gone long!" Amy said, picking up Roselna. The queen mewed and licked Amy's nose. The humans had gotten used to the cats leaving for a few days, sometimes a week or so. "And you're wet!" Amy added, giggling. She pulled the queen away from her body and saw a sot of water on her shirt.

"Apollo's not!" Elizabeth exclaimed from the couch, holding Tumblebrutus. "Well, his paws are, but he just walked home in the snow," she said, placing the tom on the couch and taking Roselna from Amy. "You're going to get nice and warm next to the fire," she cooed into the queen's ear. Roselna mewed again. Elizabeth placed her on a pillow and put the pillow next to the fire.

"Elizabeth, don't put Artemis on a pillow if she's wet," came a voice from the kitchen. That was Helen, the mother.

"Aw, Mom," she whined.

"You heard your mother. You can put her on a towel." That was Roger, the girls' father. He walked into the living room, carrying a box of gram crackers, a bowl full of marshmallows, and several bars of chocolate. Roselna hopped off the pillow and walked over to the fireplace. She curled up on the carpet, right next to the heat. "Now that's a cat," Roger said, smiling. He placed the items he was carrying on a table next to the couch. Tumble walked across the cushions and sniffed the food. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head at Roselna, telling her not to eat any. She smiled. The only really good thing that humans have was milk. And crème. Roselna wrinkled her nose, feeling a sneeze coming on. She tried to stop it, but failed miserably. Amy looked over in surprise.

"Well, bless you, Artemis. Maybe you shouldn't have been out in the snow," she said. Roselna sniffled. Amy giggled at her. The queen threw the girl a reproachful look. She sniffled again and turned back to the fire. The flames looked like they were dancing…the red and yellow and orange…all so pretty and warm.

"Watcha doin', Artemis?" Elizabeth said plopping down nest to the cat.

"Watching the flames. They're pretty, aren't they?" Roselna said. Of course, all they heard was a mew. Elizabeth smiled and scratched her behind the ears. Then she turned and stuck a marshmallow on a poker, then stuck it in the fire. She let it sit there, taking it out when it turned golden brown.

"Want some, Artemis?" She asked. Elizabeth held the marshmallow out to the queen. Roselna tried to smell it, but only got a little bit of a scent. Her nose was getting all stuffed up.

"Elizabeth, you know that you aren't allowed to give the cats anything it could make them sick," Helen said, walking over and picking up Roselna. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but was cut off with, "And none to Hermes either!" The queen looked up to her and tried to say _Thank you for rescuing me from that,_ with facial expressions. She carried her over to the couch and put her down next to Tumblebrutus. Roselna sneezed again. The tom looked at her.

"Feeling stuffed up?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh, sdop id," she said. She couldn't push him with all the humans around. He smiled and turned back to their humans. Roger was talking to Helen, not realizing that his marshmallow had caught fire.

"Daddy? You're going to have a burned s'more if you don't pull that out of the fire," Amy said. The man looked at his marshmallow, gave a little start, then pulled it out and blew on it.

"Oh well. I like them good and black any way," he said. Elizabeth laughed. Roselna savored these moments, when everything everywhere was happy and peaceful. She snuggled back into Tumble, then closed her eyes. The soft heat of the fire danced over her body, and the events of the day caught up with her. In basically no time at all, Roselna was asleep.

* * *

"But I'm okay…I really don't need to go see Jenny, Tumble," Roselna said as he pushed he out of the den.

"You're going whether you like it or not. You just got over a cold, and now you're feeling sick. Call me crazy, but you need to see Jenny," he said.

"Tumblebrutus!" An irritated voice made them both look up to see a silver tabby walking up. Tumble slapped a paw to his forehead.

"Oh yeah, patrol. I completely forgot. Roselna, you get to Jenny's. I'm going to ask her if you came or not, so don't even think about trying to skip it. I'll be back later," he said turning to walk off with Munkustrap. The queen they left behind pouted. That tom never went back on his word. She sighed and looked down. Before she got any further into the junkyard, she was going back in that den and grooming herself. She felt fine now, it was just a wave of nausea that had hit her. Just so long as she saw Jenny before tonight she would be safe.

* * *

Roselna walked back towards the den. She had put off going to see the Gumbie cat until another wave of sickness hit her. Jenny had said not to worry, that it was perfectly normal for a queen in her state. Roselna walked into the den and looked at it. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks that the den was a complete disaster. Everything was dusty and cluttered. _Humph. Well, looks like I found a way to spend the afternoon, _she thought. The queen started with dragging all of the boxes and blankets and pillows out of the den. When she lifted up the desk of a box, she dropped it and screamed. There, underneath the box, was a dead rat that had green mold growing on it. She ran outside, grabbed a piece of paper, then went back in and picked up the rat by the tail, her paw wrapped in the paper. She took it outside and flung it, the disgusting thing landing somewhere amid the junk.

"Yuck," she said. And with that Roselna turned and dug through one of the piles for a broom. She found one that had belonged to a child's clean-up set, then used it to sweep away the dust bunnies and dirt that had made a home on the floor. Roselna pulled the boxes and whatnot back into the den, leaving the blankets for last. She went to pick one up but immediately dropped it, breaking into a fit of sneezes. It was obvious that they needed to be beaten free of dust. Roselna looked around then saw a wire that was hanging low enough to drape the blankets over. The queen just needed to climb up onto the base to a pile of junk and secure the wire to a hook that was sticking out. _Things sure are convenient,_ she thought. Once the wire was good and secure, she jumped and did a flip off.

"Only one flip? What happened to the usual triple?" The queen turned to see Tumble walking up. As if to prove his point, he climbed up and did three of them.

"Just being careful," Roselna said.

"Since when are you careful? What happened to old carefree Roselna?" Tumble teased.

"Since Jenny told me to be careful. Tumble," she said, suddenly changing the subject. "What are your thoughts on…kittens?" she asked hesitantly.

"I love them! Just fun to be with, although they can be," he stopped and mid-sentence. "Wait, you don't mean…" He looked at her face. His eyes lit up as he picked up the queen and spun her around. "That's great!" he shouted over her laughter.

"Put me down!" Roselna shouted. He carefully set the queen back on the ground.

"So why are you jumping off of things?" he asked.

"I was cleaning out the den. The blankets have a ton of dust in them. I don't know how I didn't notice it before. And there was a dead rat with mold growing on it under the desk," she said. Tumblebrutus's face had a look of disgust on it.

"Yuck," he muttered.

"And that's how the afternoon went. I don't think a den with mold-growing rats is safe for kittens," Roselna said, matter-of-factly.

"Neither do I. Did I mention that Demeter is having kits too? Munkustrap told me earlier today. He seems pretty happy about it," Tumble said.

"Well why wouldn't he? After all her history with Macavity, he would be excited to finally have his own kits." Tumble shrugged. He hadn't thought about it that way. "Did he tell you how long they had known?" Roselna asked.

"He said about three weeks. I think they just wanted to get comfortable with the information before telling anyone," Tumble said. He looked at the blanket Roselna was holding. "Do you want me to do that?"

"Oh, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm handicapped. Jenny only told me to be careful," she said.

"It'll be easier for me than you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, you know that queens' work is easier than toms'."

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure. We switch places for a day. You do my work, which includes hunting, patrol, and watching the kits. And I'll do your work."

"Which includes finishing the cleaning, doing the morning shift with the kits, and dealing with Amy and Elizabeth giving you a bath."

"Deal." And they shook on it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Review! Review! Come on, say it with me! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (please)


	15. Chapter 14: Switching Places

Chapter Fourteen: Switching Places

"Get up! Jelly's not going to be happy if you don't get to the kits. Tally and Tegin get bored really easily and like to wander off," she pulled the last word into a sing-song note and disappeared.

"Ughhh…" Tumble didn't even have to get up this early to patrol. He rolled over onto his stomach and stretched. He looked around the den. Roselna wasn't in sight. Tumble groaned again and got up. Who knew kits were up so early? He walked out of the den and squinted at the morning light. He walked towards the area they had blocked off for the kits, and found a tired looking Jelly. She didn't see him, but apparently heard him padding up.

"Roselna! Finally, the kits were up at dawn- wait, what are you doing here, Tumblebrutus?" she asked, finally looking over her shoulder.

"A long story short, we switched places for a day," he said sleepily.

"Okay, but Tally and Tegin disappeared, again, and Sendi has a cold, so make sure she stays in bed, and then Arron and Follower threw mud all over Cessation. Got all that?" Jellylorum asked, looking back at him.

"Think so," Tumble said, head spinning slightly. "You look beat. Go get some sleep, I can hold down fort here."

"Thanks. Bomba's supposed to be here about eleven to take over," she called over her shoulder as she walked towards her den.

"Okay kits. Let's find the twins first," he said, crouching down to look at the remaining three, two toms and a princess.

"Can I stay with Sendi? You know, to keep her company?" Cessation begged. Sendi was her best friend. The tiny princess was really upset that her friend couldn't play. She didn't seem to mind that mud crusted her pale-yellow and white coat.

"Okay, just, just stay out of trouble," Tumble said. He would be in so much trouble if Jellylorum found out he left the kits be themselves. "Come on, you two!" he called at the toms. When they didn't respond her looked over his shoulder and saw the tom-kits wrestling. "HEY!" he shouted, running over to the two and picking up Arron, who was on top, by the scruff of his neck. Then he picked up Follower. "What in Heavyside are you two doing?" he asked.

Arron pointed at Follower. "He started it!"

"Nuh-uh!" Follow yelled. The two started scuffing and yelling at each other again.

"HEY!" They both fell silent and looked up at Tumble, who was still holding them up by their necks. "Do either of you know what really started it?" The kits remained silent. "Thought so. Now, let's go find the other two before they get into any trouble," he said. Man, kits were a handful. He'd been there for, what, five minutes? And he was already having trouble.

* * *

"Morning, Munkustrap!" Roselna called as she walked up. The silver tabby looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, hi. Could you tell Tumblebrutus to get over here? He should have been here by now."

"Oh, that's my fault. Guess I got here a little late."

"What?" Munku said, confused.

"We're switching places for the day. Last night he was going off and saying a queen's work is easier than a tom's. I disagreed with that. So we made a bet, switching places to prove each other wrong. Or, for me to prove him wrong." Roselna was set on proving a queen's work is harder.

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you sure you should do that? In your condition?"

"What condition? Oh, wait," she said, closing her eyes. "Jenny?" she asked. The silver tabby nodded.

"Sorry. Protective mode, with Demeter being pregnant and all, too."

"How is she, by the way? I know she's been through it and all, but, still," Roselna asked. "And when are you not in protective mode?"

"She's been okay, but I'd say she's going to stay that way. Now, patrolling." He said, ignoring the last question. "You take the southern fence, and just make sure no one but Jellicles get in. If they're ally cats and claim to want to be Jellicles, take them either to Old D or come find me. But go back to you're post immediately after, as it may be a setup with Macavity."

"Yes, sir!" Roselna scurried off to the southern border of the junkyard, drawing looks from some of the queens, who knew she was supposed to be watching the kits.

* * *

"Tumblebrutus!"

"Oh, what now?" he said, exasperated. He turned and saw Roselna walking up. His face changed to a smirk. "What? Already want to quit?"

"Nope. I actually found these two wandering near the south entrance," she said, stepping aside to reveal Tally and Tegin. The two of those could have been Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Only a few months old and they were already going around the junkyard, nicking the other cats' stuff. They were identical, with red fur that had white and black tabby streaks running up and down it, and they were both grinning like they had been given a sackful of fish each. "I gotta get back to my post. I'll see you later!" Roselna happily said, giving him a peck on the check before running off.

"Eww!" Tally said, giggling.

"Why's she so happy today?" Follower asked, staring off after Roselna.

"Kit, I'm way older than you and I still haven't figured out queens," Tumble said, shaking his head. The tom-kit shrugged and tackled Tegin, who had been standing next to his sister and looking bored. Tumble grinned. He remembered doing that to Alonzo a fair few times as a kit. "Hey, you guys wanna see something that the other toms and I had when we were kits?" he asked, the inner kitten in him taking control.

"Nah, I wanna stay here with Cess. I got something that'll make Sendi feel a bit better," Tally said, holding up a squeaky toy.

"Just promise me you didn't get that from here in the junkyard," Tumble said.

"I promise," she said, smiling sweetly.

"What about you three?" he asked, turning to the tom-kits.

"Sure!" Arron said, jumping on Follow. The two started to tussle, rolling back and forth on the ground. Tegin joined in by jumping in between the two, fur on end, and hissing.

"You're going to have to stop fighting if you want to see it," the patched tom called, walking a little ways away.

"Wait up!" Follower shouted, scrambling to get up.

"We're coming!" Tegin yelled, running after Tumble. He chuckled and sat down to wait for them.

* * *

Roselna smirked. This work was way easy. Maybe it was just today. But she was on her way to take the later shift of the kits, allowing Bomba to escape. Tally and Tegin would also be going, seeing to their mother was Bombalurina. "Hello, kits," she said, crouching down to their heights. She fell over forward as Follower pounced on her back. "Good one," she said, laughing slightly and sitting up. "Oh, Cess, how did you get so muddy?" Roselna asked, sighting the princess.

"Them," Cessation said, throwing a look at the tom-kits. They smiled and slapped paws.

"You two, say sorry," Roselna commanded.

"Sorry, Cessation," they said in unison.

"Now, you come here. I can't let Jenny see you like that when she comes, she'd have me strung by my toes." The princess walked over obediently and sat down to let Roselna clean her. "Do you three want to hear a story? It's about when I was just out of kittenhood," she said. The tom-kits eyed each other.

"Is it funny?" Arron asked.

"Looking back on it, yes. When it happened, not so much." The kits shrugged. Good enough for them. They settled down next to the queen and listened. Roselna had told them a few stories before, mainly of silly things they had done as kittens. They were always entertaining, and the kits enjoyed listening to Roselna's voice.

* * *

Tumble fixed the last blanket into its bed shape, then flopped down. Dang, he hadn't realized how much work there was for his mate every day.

"Tired much?" He turned to see Roselna walking into the den, two fish in each paw. She sat down next to the tom and handed him his share of the fish. "I'll say one thing, your fur looks a lot cleaner than usual," she added, smirking slightly.

"Oh, ha ha, every funny. You know that Amy and Elizabeth gave me bath. And they were mighty excited about my being there, seeing that it's usually you," Tumble said, if not a bit darkly. He bit into the fish.

"So, does this prove that a queen's work is just as hard, if not harder, than a tom's?" she asked, full out smirking.

Tumble rolled his eyes. Roselna raised an eyebrow. "Oh, okay. A queen's work is harder than a tom's," he said.

"Thank you," she said happily. Then she flopped backwards. "Munku wasn't totally for it when I went to patrol."

"I can see why," Tumblebrutus said. "I thought pregnant queens were all moody and withdrawn. You're just as happy and out there as ever." Roselna shrugged.

"I dunno. Everyone's different. I'll ask Jenny tomorrow. She caught me earlier today and said that she needed to check on me. Munkustrap apparently told her what you and I were doing, and she didn't like the idea of it much," Roselna said. Without realizing it, she rubbed her paw over her stomach. Tumble smiled. He sat up and let his mate lean against him. She looked up, startled.

"The mood swings begin!" the tom announced. She smiled and pushed him playfully. He nuzzled her neck. She yawned. "Ah ha! The work did make you tired!" he said.

"Well, of course. All types of work makes you tiered, tom's or queen's, easy or hard," she said, laying down and curling into a ball.

"Well spoken," Tumble said, laying down next her. "'Night," he said. No use. The queen was already fast asleep.

* * *

About two months had passed. It was a warm spring night, and all of the Jellicles were sleeping soundly in dens, with parents, mates, or siblings. Coricopat was sleeping next to Aquavera, his mind slipping in and out of the other cats' in the junkyard. Suddenly he gave a small yowl of pain. Not quite loud enough to wake the sleeping Aqua, but the pain that had shot into his mind was enough to make the tom wake. He blinked, trying to remember whose mind it was he had just slipped into. A queen's, no doubt. Suddenly, something clicked.

"Aquavera," he said quietly, trying to shake her awake. "Aqua…"

"Hmmm?"

"It's Roselna…the kits are coming."

* * *

Tumble's eyes snapped open. Another shirk of pain came from the queen that was about a foot away from him.

"Get…Jenny," she gasped before shirking again. The tom's eyes widened. He hated to leave her like this, but he had to get the Gumbie Cat. He raced off as fast as he could, which was pretty fast after chasing after Pouncivul for so many years.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

To make up for not updating very frequently, I'm going to attempt to get another chapter up today. Please review. No one has reviewed either of my stories. Is everyone on the site mad at me or something? Not one word from a fellow fic writer.


	16. Chapter 15: NOT a Happy Ending

Chapter Fifteen: Not a Happy Ending

Months flew by. A pleasant day of September and most of the cats were out in the clearing, watching the kits play or just enjoying the warm sunlight and pleasantly cool breeze. Demeter's kit, a tom named Declan, though younger, was playing with Arron and Follower, along with Roselna's tom-kit, Cace. The tom-kits had taken to each other, only about a month apart in age difference. The older tom-kits let them play with them, usually without complaint.

Roselna also had a princess, Arianna. She was a quite one, smaller and younger than her brother. Younger only by about ten minutes, but the age difference seemed much greater. Declan was a miniature of Munkustrap. Cace had inherited Roselna's fur, while having Tumble's eyes. Arianna was the complete opposite. She had Tumble's fur, while having her mother's rose eyes.

"So, the kit was born," Macavity muttered. "I can finally have my revenge of Demeter and her daughters escaping. Except for one of course… and now she'll look after my new 'daughter', just as an older sister would." The cat grinned diabolically. He still had a grudge against Demeter, along with his daughters. Jemima, Hazelthorn, Tantamiri and Aquavera…how dearly their younger sister would pay. If they had had a younger sister. The hench rat that had reported to Macavity with the news of Demeter's kit had made a mix-up. A major one.

* * *

"Roselna! Cace got stuck in a tire!" Tally panted. She had been playing with the little tom-kit along with the other older princesses. They all adored the new kits, and loved playing with them.

"Same one as last time?" Roselna asked, standing up. Tally nodded, catching her breath. Roselna cast a pleading look at Demeter, who smiled and said,

"I'll watch Arianna. She's just listening to Gus, so I doubt she'll go any where."

"Thank you," Roselna said before running off with Tally. They ran towards the kitten area, where Cace was stuck. Follower and Tegin were also there.

"Help me lift this up," Roselna said, pointing at the tire. The tom-kits, Tally and Roselna gripped the tire and pulled it up to stand like it normally would on a car. "Can you three hold it?" she asked. The kits nodded. Pulling it up was the hard part. Holding the tire was easy. "How many times have I told you not to try and hide in tires? They're way too easy for you to get stuck in," Roselna said, pulling the kit out.

"Sorry, mommy," Cace said.

"Oh, well. All's well that ends well," Tegin quoted from behind them.

"You can put the tire down now," Roselna said.

"Yeah, because we really wanted to hold it up all day," Follower said sarcastically, earning him a glare from Roselna.

"Watch your attitude, mister. I'm sure you know that's no way to treat your elders," she said.

"Sorry." Follower most defiantly took after his father, Alonzo.

"Can I stay and play?" Cace asked, looking up at his mom with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, Cace, but Daddy's going to be able to play soon. Don't you want to see him?" she asked, looking down at her kit.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, getting excited. Tumble played with him almost every night, and had promised to take him fishing tonight. The queen carried her kit back to the clearing where she had been before. The clearing was defiantly not how she left it.

"Roselna! Oh, I'm so sorry, I…I tried to stop him bu-but," Demeter had immediately rushed into trying to apologize for whatever had just happened.

"Demeter, calm down! What's wrong?" she surveyed the area. "And where's Arianna?" Roselna asked, hoping that her conclusion was wrong. Looking into Demeter's eyes, she didn't need to hear the word that came out of the black and gold queen's mouth.

"Macavity."

* * *

The kit was still bawling loudly. "Oh, will you shut up?" Macavity hissed. He had snatched the princess and created a disturbance in the Jellicle territory all in one day. Usually that would make him happy, but the kitten's tears had made him annoyed. He strode back into his warehouse, where he and the rats had come back to after the Jellicles had left. "VIOLAUNTE!" he shouted. A queen's head appeared from one of the hallways that lead to another part of the warehouse. Macavity threw the kit at her. "Here's your new little half-sister. I want you to take care of her," he sneered.

"Yes, father," the queen said. She bent down and picked up the still-whimpering princess and carried her back the way she had come from.

"I want my mommy," the little thing said. Violaunte sighed.

"So do I kit, so do I." And with that she opened the door to a room, cheerful and bright. It seemed to have everything a queen could want. There was even a small window over the abundance of brightly colored pillows and cushions. "Welcome to my prison," Violaunte said. She flopped down onto the blankets that made up a bed. "So, what's your name? My dad may, but I don't see much of a family resemblance."

"Ar-Arianna," the princess said, still over coming whimpers. She didn't like it here. It reeked of a horrible scent in the main room, and in here it was too cheerful to be comfortable.

"Sorry to say this, but you look horrible. Like you're about to pass out. Go to sleep. Nothing's going to happen to you if I'm around, and when I'm not, just stick around in here, and if you hear anyone, just hide in the blankets or pillows or something. We did when I was little, and Sarafina never found us. You know what, just ignore me now. I'm probably giving you too much information, especially at the moment. So, like I said before, get some sleep," Vio said. The princess nodded. She felt dizzy, as so much information and shock overwhelmed her. Arianna curled up on one of the pillows and almost immediately fell asleep.

Violaunte studied her. The little princess most definitely didn't hold Demeter's appearance. Come to think of it, Vio didn't even think she looked like her mother's mate. _Munkustrap_, she thought, _is a silver tabby. This kit doesn't hold the slightest bit of silver. _She had seen Munku only once, right before Sarafina had hit her over the head with the metal spoon and dragged her back here. _Oh, well. May as well get some sleep. Everlasting Cat knows what Dad'll want me to do tomorrow._

* * *

Weeks passed. As Arianna grew, so did Roselna's worry. There was no sign of her, the princess's scent had been covered up by Macavity's. She had had Jenny watch Cace for herself and Tumble when they went out and tried to find their missing daughter. They had left the junkyard for days at a time in vain attempt to find Arianna. The other cats had helped, at first. By now most had been forced to their usually activities.

Roselna cried herself to sleep most nights, only after Cace had gone to bed. Tumblebrutus was there most times to comfort her, but other times he wasn't. He had gotten Mistoffelees to switch patrolling times with him, so now he would guard the borders of the junkyard during the night, in hope that his kit would come running up an alleyway. But of course, she didn't. The allies stayed as cold and silent as they always were.

Aquavera, Hazelthorn and Tantamiri tried to comfort their friend. But nothing they did brought Roselna out of the deep misery she was once again living in.

* * *

"Violaunte?" The queen looked over at Arianna. She was staring out the window, watching the sun set. The princess was also preciously balancing, as she could only see out the window standing on a bunch of pillows stacked on each other.

"If you plan on asking a complicated question, get off the pillows first," Vio said.

"I'll just wait then."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm waiting for the stars to come out. My mommy told me that if you make a wish on the first star of the night, it'll come true," the princess said. She didn't look away from the window. Violaunte didn't say anything. The queen didn't believe in things like that.

"You know, it's going to be a while before the stars come out. Trust me, I've stared out that window enough nights to know that even after the sun has set, they still take a while to come out."

"Okay." Arianna hopped off the pillows, landing on her feet, just as Jellicles always do. "How come I feel really energized recently? I know it's not normal from the cats that hang around here." Violaunte pondered this for a moment. She had been noticing that the princess had been really impatient lately, like she couldn't sit still.

"I think," the queen said slowly, "That the Jellicle Moon has appeared. In a week or so the Jellicle Ball is going to take place." Arianna's ears flattened against her head. She had heard from the other cats that the Jellicle Ball was one big celebration that the whole junkyard showed up for.

"Oh. Okay." Arianna walked back over to the window and climbed up on the pillows again. She stared at the sky. Vio suddenly felt guilty. She had just ruined the kit's good mood. She was just a two and a half months old.

"Are you going to come to bed?" she asked.

"After I see the stars." Violaunte's ears lowered slightly. The princess hadn't even looked over.

"Okay then. G'night," she said, curling up and closing her eyes.

At the window, tears ran down Arianna's face. She had wanted to see the Jellicle Ball ever since her mother had told her about her first. At this rate, she probably would never see a ball in her life. She focused on the sky, seeing the first star appear.

"Star bright, star light, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, grant this wish I wish tonight. Please help Mommy and Daddy find me. I miss them so much, and I miss Cace too. I wish I could get back to my family," she added the last thing without thinking. Little did Arianna know that her wish would change the lives of many cats.

* * *

The Everlasting Cat chuckled. He had heard the wish that little Arianna had said. She had chosen the star that lead to the Heavyside Layer to make her wish on.

"Oh, please, may I help her? She's my grand-daughter," a cat pleaded. The Everlasting Cat still smiled. He waved a paw as if to dismiss her. "Praise you!" the cat called before melting through the floor.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry, did not get this typed fast enough to post the other day. But I bet you can guess who was pleading with the Everlasting Cat....(Sing song voice) Review please.


	17. Chapter 16: A Turn of Events

Sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in....................umm............................

Let's just forget that.

So, on with the reading!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A Turn of Events

Roselna opened her eyes to see a hazy white area surrounding her.

"Oh, my, my, my," came a voice. The queen whipped around to where the sound had come from. Her eyes widened in shock. There was her mother, looking the same age as she had when she died. "What a beautiful queen you have grown into," the older tabby said.

"Mum?" Roselna asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Yes, Rosie. It's me." Roselna smiled at her nickname. She had wanted no one else to call her that. Seeing her mother brought back memories of before the junkyard. "Now," her mother said, her face turning serious. "I wanted to give you a birthday present. This will probably be the only one I will be able to give you, but it will make you happy all none the less."

Roselna's brow furrowed. How will anything make her happy at this time? "How can anything make me happy right now? My daughter is missing without a trace," she said glumly, ears sinking onto her hear. Her mother merely smiled.

"These are your birthday words: Mungojerrie and his twin, Rumpleteazer, may be thieves, but they are also the most useful of spies. I hope you put this information to use. I wish you a happy life, Rosie," her mother said as she started to fade away.

"WAIT!" Roselna yelled. The older tabby came back into focus. "I have one question. Who is my father?" Her mother's face saddened as her memories came back. But then it brightened again.

"Not now. Its not the right time. Maybe, someday I will tell you. But not now. You have too much to worry about on your own, without an extra from me. But I will tell you that I was once a Jellicle. I ran away when I became pregnant with you. Please don't ponder over your parentage, as it will be a waste of energy that would be much better to use to think about your third name. So please, sweetheart, just follow my advice. And know that I love you, as I always will." And with that she started to fade again.

"I love you too," called her daughter. A last smile spread across her face as she faded out of sight.

* * *

Arianna woke up with a start. Light was starting to stream through the small window. "What's that noise?" she yelped. Something was pounding on the wall that a purple fabric had been hung.

Violaunte yawned and stretched. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she mumbled as she walked in the direction of the wall. Vio lifted back the fabric and wedged one of her claws into a crack. She pulled down and towards her, revealing a hidden door. And outside of the door stood a tiger tom that looked like he'd been up all night, which, he had.

"Top o' thuh mornin', eh, Vio?" he asked, walking in only to immediately be tackled by a ball of brown and white patched fur, along with a shirk of 'Mungojerrie!'

"I'll get Teazer," the queen said sleepily, disappearing out of the real door. The tom picked the princess up off his torso, which she had latched onto with her claws, and placed her on the ground.

"Tha' 'urts, ya know," he said, rubbing his chest. Then his eyes widened in shock. "Arianna!" He sat there, processing thoughts. "'our 'ere, a' Mac's lair, wiv' Vio…'ow didja ge' 'ere?!"

The princess shrugged. "I dunno. Last I remember is a really icky-smelling tom threw me at the ground and Violaunte picked me up." But then a tiger queen burst into the room, pouncing on Mungo and causing Arianna to shoot under a pile of pillows.

"JERRIE!" the queen shirked, giving him a kiss on the check.

"Teazah! Can't-breath!" Mungo gasped. Rumpleteazer released her rib-crushing hold on her brother.

"An' Oi though Oi saw Tumblah. Where'd 'e go?" she asked, scanning the room.

"So much fo' "'i, 'ow 'ave yo' been?'" Mungo said, rubbing his ribs.

"Sorry. 'ow 'have yo' been?" she asked, a cocky grin on her face.

"Tired. 'azel kicked me outta thuh den las' nigh'. I dunno why, bu' all 'er sistahs were gatherin' there." At this Violaunte cleared her throat. "Well, almos' all 'er sistahs," Mungo added. He looked back at Rumpleteazer, only to see her looking around the room.

"Oi coulda sworn Oi saw Tumble. Are yo' sure e' wasn't 'ere?"

Vio looked confused. "There isn't a Tumble here. Only Arianna," she said, picking the princess up by the scruff of her neck.

"Well, she sure looks like Tumble," Teazer said, circling the princess. Arianna was squirming, trying to get out of Violaunte's grip.

"Tha's 'cause she's Tumble's kit," Mungo said.

"Well why thuh heck is she 'ere? This ain't no place for a kit!" Teazer exclaimed.

"Mac kit-napped 'er. Thuh 'hole 'yard's been searchin' for 'er the past month or so," Mungo said. "Oi'm gunna take 'er back when Oi go tonight."

"Okay, you all know I'm right here, right?" came an annoyed voice. All three cats looked at the kitten that was still dangling in the air by Vio's paw. "And this is getting really uncomfortable!" Arianna shouted.

"Sorry," Violaunte said, setting her on the ground. Rumpleteazer plopped down on the ground next to the kit.

"An', all n' all, Jerrie, takin' Arianna'll just get Mac mad an' suspicious. Ya gotta go tuh thuh 'yard an' tell 'em tha' she's 'ere. Then we can plan a big ol' attack an' all," Teazer said.

"She's right, Mungo. Dad'll immediately suspect you once he picks up the scent, because he'll search the room top to bottom once he figure's out she's gone," Violaunte said.

"Am I still invisible?" Arianna shouted.

"Not 'ere, kit. Oi like ya, ya seem like ya'd be a good thief. Small, light, able to hide easily," Rumpleteazer said, giving the princess another once-over.

"Tumble wouldn' like tha'," Mungo said, shooting her a warning look. Teazer shrugged and smiled at Arianna, who smiled back. The presence of the tiger twins had made Macavity's lair seem a whole lot less frightening.

* * *

"Hazelthorn!" The hazel-eyed queen turned around to see Roselna bounding up.

"You seem happy," Hazel said.

"One of the feelings that comes with your birthday. Anyway, is Mungo here?"

"No. And Happy Birthday! And why do you want to know where Mungojerrie is?"

"Uhh, well, I'm going to sound crazy but my mom visited me in my dream last night. Annnnddd, she said that Mungojerrie and someone named Rumpleteazer would be a help," Roselna said. She said all this quickly, as due to excitement building up in her body for some reason.

"You mean Mungo's twin? I really never told you about her?" Hazelthorn said, trying to remember if she had ever mentioned the tiger queen.

"Well, if you did, I wasn't paying attention. Do you know when he's going to get back?" Roselna said, sounding slightly downfallen.

Hazel shrugged. "I'm not sure. I kinda kicked him out of the den last night. Me, Aqua and Tanta were planning something," she said.

"Great," Roselna grumbled. "If you see Pounce, could you tell him Tumble's looking for him? I'm going to go look for Mungojerrie."

"Uhh, sure," Hazel called, but her friend had already disappeared into the junkyard. "Ugh," she sighed. Since when do dead cats visit you in your dreams? _Kinda creepy if you ask me,_ she thought. _AND WHERE IS MUNGO?_

* * *

Roselna hissed. Her leg had gotten tangled in some plastic soda thing when she was running towards the back entrance of the junkyard. She knew for a fact that's where Hazel and her mate always came in after thieving, and she was hoping that Mungo would be there. She hissed again. On top of being stuck around her leg, the soda thing was also rooted to one of the towering piles of junk.

"Need a little help?" A smirking Tumblebrutus loomed out of the shadows.

"Not nice," Roselna said, crossing her arms and pouting. Tumble laughed and walked over kneeling on the ground and attempting to get the plastic nuisance off.

"No use. Only Hazel's claws can cut these." True to her name, Hazelthorn's claws were a sharp as thorns.

"Well could you go get her? I don't want the circulation cut from my leg," Roselna said.

"Okay, okay. Talk about mood swings," he muttered, walking off. Roselna sighed, propped her elbow on the knee of the leg she could move, and put her head on the paw.

"Of course, this all happens on my birthday," she mumbled.

"Wha all 'appens on your birthday?" The queen's head snapped up towards the railing of the fence.

"You're finally back!" she shouted. Mungojerrie gave her an odd look.

"Well, tha' Oi would 'ave expected from 'azel, bu' not from you," he said. Roselna rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say that I've been waiting rather impatiently for you to return."

"Oh, like tha' wasn't obvious," Mungo said jumping down from the fence and landing lightly on his feet. "So, whatcha doin, sittin' down there? Oi thought Oi heard you mention your birthday? Most don' involve sittin' on thuh ground tangled in plastic."

"Well, I didn't plan on this," Roselna said hotly. "And is there anything that you might want to tell me that could involve Arianna?" she asked, calming down. Her rose eyes had a pleading look in them. Mungo gave her another weird look.

"'ow did you know tha'?" he asked. Sounds of panting came flowing up on of the pathways lined by trash, followed by Tumblebrutus and Hazelthorn.

"Well it took you two long enough," Roselna said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, sorry," Hazel said, scowling. "But I believe you'd rather late than never." The queen bent down and started swiftly cutting through the plastic as if it were butter.

"'Ello, love," Mungo said, walking over to Hazel.

"Hi," she said, straightening up and pecking him on the cheek. Roselna sighed happily, flexing her leg and standing up.

"Okay, right now, Mungo. Our daughter," she said, pointing from Tumble to herself.

"Huh?" Hazel said, giving her mate a weird look.

"Oi, right. She's a' Mac's place, wiv' Vio."

"Vio? Who's Vio?" Roselna asked, just as Hazel shouted,

"VIOLAUNTE?"

"Yeah. Your sistah, Hazel. Oi've seen her a time or two," Mungo said.

"And you didn't tell me she's ALIVE!" she said angrily, giving him a thwack on the back of his head.

"Ow," Mungo said, rubbing the back of his head. Hazel groaned and walked off, waving her arms in the air and muttering things like,

"My own sister…gotta tell Tanta and Aqua…can't BELIEVE he didn't tell me…" Roselna and Tumble exchanged glances and chuckled quietly. Mungojerrie shot them the death glare and said,

"Put a sock in it."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I plan on getting another chapter typed today, if not posted. But don't count on it. I think it'll come pretty quickly, scince I have the whole thing, like planned out in my head. I can see the sence in my head, which means it's almost graunteed (did i spell that right?) to come quickly.

MAJOR NEWSFLASH: I am a Skimble/Jenny child. This story came to mind and I just kinda went with it. So, be mad at me, shout, scream at me in a review, but I very sorry. I will write a more truthful one in the future.

Now, I going to need encouragment to get the chapter up, so do me a favor and click on that little box below this message. Please, of course.


End file.
